The Smell of Pink
by ThereWillBeBlood
Summary: Shortly after the funeral of Harold McGrady, the remaining ex-contestants go on a vacation to Hurghada together. THAT is when things get strange and all their lives change as a mysterious, yet sad foe watches over them.
1. The Funeral

**Prologue…**

Duncan opened his eyes. He tried to turn his head around to find out where he was but he couldn't move. He had nothing on him but his underpants, his neck collar and his piercings. He was only able to move his eyes and saw that he was strapped to a bed of some kind.

In the middle of the dark room was a machine of some sort. The foot end of Duncan's bed pointed towards it and he thought he could see other beds around the machine, one of which had Courtney on it. She seemed lifeless and was only wearing her bra and panties.

"Courtney?" grunted Duncan. He then felt how a warm liquid hit his stomach. "Hey! Who's tinkling on me?!"

No response. All Duncan could see was a tall man with a black robe and a hood over his head. His face was covered by metallic skull-mask. The man walked towards Duncan and grabbed his head with his gloved right hand.

"I though you found things like this… amusing." said the man with a robotic, deep voice. "Don't you remember how you constantly laughed at it? Don't you?"

"Get your damn hands of me!" said Duncan.

"As you wish." replied the man.

A cord came out of the machine. The man grabbed it and moved it towards Courtney.

"I don't know how you managed to escape so easily." the man said, stroking his chin. He twisted the cord and pink smoke POOF-ed out of it for a split second. "It doesn't really matter, now that you're here with me, at last."

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Duncan.

"Tormenting you! That's what!" the man responded as he moved the cord to Courtney's forehead.

Just then, Duncan could see Cody run from behind the machine. He was holding a baseball bat above his head. Screaming he ran towards the man, Duncan closed his eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Funeral.**

Bridgette sat on Geoff's bed, wearing a black dress, as she looked at the group photo from the first day of TDI ever. She was crying. Geoff came into the room, wearing a black tuxedo and a pink tie. Bridgette giggled.

"A pink tie, huh?" she said, wiping her tears.

"Yeah, why? I like pink." Geoff replied as he put his hat on.

Bridgette looked at the photo again. More tears ran down her cheeks as Geoff took a seat besides her.

"I miss him too, you know." Geoff said as he held Bridgette tight.

"Yeah, I know." she replied. "It's just not fair! He didn't deserve that after all he had been through. I really _hate_ Duncan right now!"

"Don't, Bridge. He said that he felt terrible about, as if it was his fault."

"Maybe it was."

Geoff sighed.

"Let's go, Bridge. Let's go say one last farewell." They walked out of the room, leaving the tear stained picture on the bed.

Over at the local church, DJ was looking out for the people who where invited to attend the funeral.

Trent walked by, holding a weeping Gwen close.

"See anyone?" he asked.

"Yeah, there's Bridgette and Geoff." DJ replied as a car drove into the car park.

Geoff and Bridgette walked out of the car as DJ, Trent and Gwen waved to them. Everyone else from TDI and TDA were standing outside the church, all very sad. All were there but Duncan who was standing by a tree on the other side of the road. He looked at the ground, pondering.

"Bye Harold!" he whispered as he shed a single tear.

**End of Chapter.**

**Okay, you probably have NO idea what the story is about right now but that's OK.**

**This is only the beginning. **

**Stay tuned for more.**


	2. Saying Good Bye

**Prologue **

Alejandro had a struggling Duncan in a headlock as Katie, Cody, Noah, Beth, Bridgette and Ezekiel all sat curled up against the wall of the hotel room and watched the fight. Noah had his arms around Katie, Ezekiel was trying his best to comfort Bridgette and Beth and Cody just sat there staring as Justin, who was also in the room, tried to make the fight stop.

"Guys! Will you just _pull it together_, already?!!" he yelled but got pushed away by Alejandro.

"Stay out of this, pretty boy!" yelled Alejandro.

Duncan managed to punch Alejandro in the stomach and then pushed him up against the wall.

"Okay!" Duncan shouted while panting. "Make one more move and I'll pull your frigging eyes out!!"

"I only tried to save myself, Duncan." Alejandro explained, still smiling.

"That's just it!!" said Duncan. "We almost all got killed because of you!! All of us!"

"That's because you took TDI the wrong way, dude!" said Alejandro. "It was meant to be considered training! You were meant to learn to look out for yourself and make any sacrifices needed."

"And by that you mean sacrificing your friends?" said Duncan.

"Of course. That's the only way they'll come in han…"

Alejandro was interrupted as Duncan threw another punch in his face. He raised his fist to throw another one.

"This one's for Harold!" he said but he never threw the punch. He was distracted by a knock at the door.

"Just when it gets interesting!" Noah said and went to see who was there.

"Wait!" said Cody and handed Noah a baseball bat. "Take this, just in case!"

Holding the baseball bat in one hand, Noah slowly opened the door with the other. Katie covered her eyes.

"Who's there?" he whispered.

A brown, muscular arm appeared and covered Noah's mouth. Everyone else screamed.

…

**Chapter 2: Saying Good Bye.**

All the people Geoff and Bridgette knew from the TDI seasons were at the church. All but Sierra and Alejandro, who couldn't make it, and Duncan, who felt _so_ guilty about Harold's apparent suicide that he didn't want to attend.

Bridgette saw LeShawna and went over and hugged her.

"Hey, girl!" said LeShawna, cheeks almost completely wet from crying.

"I'm so sorry about Harold." Bridgette said.

"I-It's all right, girl. I believe he's in a better place now."

Aside from all TDI contestants, many of Harold's relatives were there. Heather, known for her selfish ways, walked through the crowd of people in her black dress, watching all the sad faces. Never before had she felt so sorry for someone else. She met Lindsay, who was wearing a similar dress. She looked a bit annoyed when Heather walked by.

"Oh! Uh… Hi… Hannah!" she said.

"You mean Heather?" said Heather.

"Yeah…" said Lindsay.

Without another word they walked inside the church side by side and also met up with Beth and Tyler on the way.

Owen and Izzy were also wearing traditional black clothes, except Owen wore the dress and Izzy had the tuxedo on. Owen's big tummy was rumbling. Izzy tried to shut him up.

"Owen! You need to shut that belly up. This is serious!" she said.

"Yeah, but I'm also seriously hungry." Owen whined. "I didn't have any breakfast this morning."

Noah walked by but stopped and stared at Owen for a while.

"Would it be considered wise to ask you why you're wearing a dress?" asked Noah.

"Don't ask. We were in a hurry." Owen explained. "That's why I got no breakfast this morning."

Noah scratched his neck.

"Um, you guys haven't seen… Katie, have you?"

"I think she's inside the church." said Izzy and winked at Noah.

Noah scoffed and walked inside. He took a seat next to Katie and Sadie, both very sad-looking.

"Hi, Katie!" Noah said.

"Oh, hi Noah!" replied Katie with a weak smile.

DJ, who was holding his bunny, sat down next to Trent and Gwen.

"Is everyone here?" asked Trent.

"No. I think Duncan aint comin'." said DJ. "I think we all can guess why."

"Yeah." said Trent and sighed.

Cody was desperately trying to make his combed hair _stay_ combed. Ezekiel took a seat beside him. He was still wearing his toque.

"Uh, Zeke dude." whispered Cody. "You're not allowed to wear a hat in here."

"Okay." said Ezekiel and took his hat off, revealing uncombed, unwashed hair. Cody looked away.

Eventually everyone else was inside and seated as well and the organist played Frédéric Chopin's funeral march as six tuxedo-wearing old men carried a black coffin, which held Harold, to the altar, where a priest was standing. When the music stopped the priest began his speech. LeShawna wept and turned towards Bridgette.

"I don't think I can take this, Bridge. I gotta get out!"

"Harold would have wanted you to stay here, don't you think?" said Bridgette.

"Yeah… Yeah, maybe you're… right, Bridge." admitted LeShawna as the ceremony continued.

Courtney, who was also seated next to LeShawna, looked around to see if Duncan was present, but so it did not seem.

When the priest was finished it was time to bring the casket to the grave where several people would say one last good bye. Duncan was still standing by the tree across the road, watching as the people left the church. He sighed and closed his eyes. The sun disappeared behind grey clouds.

The coffin was put down by the soon-to-be Harold's grave. Nearly all the ex-TDI contestants as well as Harold's family members went over to the coffin to say farewell and comment on the good times they had together in Life, the last one being LeShawna who went on and on about how much she loved him. Then she wouldn't go away from the casket. Eventually Bridgette and Gwen managed to make LeShawna step back in the crowd. The coffin was then lowered into the grave as the others watched and leaves blew by in the breeze. The sky turned greyer and raindrops began falling.

Duncan had witnessed the whole thing and when the rain started falling he picked up his coat, which had been lying in the grass beside him, put it on and headed for home in the rain.

The funeral was over and the ex-contestants got together in a room provided by the funeral director. They mostly talked about Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action and Total Drama the Musical, but Tyler had something else to say.

"Now, as you guys are probably aware," he said. "I am the winner of TDM and you probably also know that I have planned to use the money I won on a vacation to Hurghada in Egypt for all of us. You may stay behind and mourn our old friend, if you'd prefer it. But the plans will be… like… carried out."

"I'm still coming with ya!" said Eva who was drinking a big glass of beer and kept asking the bartender for more.

"Katie and I will come too!" said Sadie.

"It doesn't really feel right to let go so quickly," said Owen who was stuffing himself with peanuts. "but I think I'll come with."

"I'm coming too, Taylor dear!" said Lindsay.

"Tyler!" Beth whispered to Lindsay.

"No, I'm Lindsay!"

Beth sighed. "Count me in."

"I- I don't know, y'all. I don't think I can get over this any time soon." said LeShawna. "But I'll think about it."

"Anyone think Duncan's coming?" said Gwen. "I didn't see him anywhere today."

"He's still blaming himself for what happened." Courtney explained and looked out the window. The rain was pouring down outside.

Duncan was walking home in the rain, trying to keep his focus on reality. All he could see when he closed his eyes was a yellow liquid being dumped on a screaming geek and a guy called Alejandro laughing in the distance. The thought about this made Duncan wanna barf.

"You did well, dude. Now I'll keep my hands off Courtney, okay?"

Alejandro's voice echoed through his head.

**End of Chapter**

**Still a bit confused? Still not quite sure what's going or what might happen?**

**GOOD!!! **

**There's a reason why they call it Mystery, you guys. ;)**

**Stay tuned for more stuff.**** =)**


	3. The Winner

**Prologue**

Alejandro was running along the long balcony of the Grand Seas Resort in Hurghada, Egypt. The full moon lit up the exotic plants and trees, which were waving slowly in the breeze, just outside the hotel. It was a very beautiful night but Alejandro couldn't concentrate on that fact. Instead he just kept running along the balcony, past many hotel room doors until he turned towards the steps to one of the ocean-view towers. The steps were almost completely obscured by exotic flowers.

He could hear his pursuers run past the steps. He went up the steps to the tower where he felt safe. He walked over to the stone wall and looked over it to see how far it was to the ground, all he could see was how far it was to the roof, which wasn't far at all, but if he jumped he'd most likely roll down the roof and fall into the pool area. He didn't really want this to happen. He then heard someone come up the steps.

"Alejandro!?" yelled Justin's voice.

Before Justin's eyes Alejandro leaped over the stone wall.

**Chapter 3: The Winner **

A few weeks had passed since the funeral of Harold; all the ex-contestants had been in school regularly. It was late September. It was time for the trip to Egypt.

Sierra sat in a bus, talking to one of her friends on her cell phone.

"Yeah! Yeah! Even though we didn't know each other that well, he still invited me, like!" she yelled, bothering other passengers. "I know, right? I'm, like, the most lucky girl in school because, like, Cody's gonna be there too! Eeep!"

At the airport, Tyler and Lindsay were waiting for the others to arrive. Tyler didn't wear his overall; instead he had a white T-Shirt, brown shorts, sunglasses and sandals.

Ezekiel arrived, carrying his bags and wearing pretty much the same stuff plus his toque and a golden Z-necklace.

"Looking good, Zeke!" said Tyler.

Gwen and Trent arrived too, accompanied by Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Beth and Justin, all carrying bags and still wearing their casual clothes.

"Hey, guys!" said Tyler.

"Hey, have you heard if Duncan and LeShawna are comin' or not?" asked DJ.

"They both said they'd be here." Tyler replied.

Just then LeShawna showed up behind Tyler and patted him on the back, a little too hard, though.

"Hey, white boy! Good to see ya!" she said, seeming happier than a few weeks earlier.

As Tyler gasped for air Lindsay saw more friends coming.

"Hey, look! It's Kathie, Sardine, Norman and Cole." she said as Katie, Sadie, Noah and Cody approached the others.

"Hey, Cody. How are you?" said Tyler.

"I'm fine." said Cody. "And I will be until… OH CRA-"

Cody was then tackled by a tall girl with purple hair.

"God, I'm so glad to see you again Cody!" she screamed, sitting on Cody's chest.

"I can clearly see that." wheezed Cody.

Noah rolled his eyes.

Then Izzy, Owen, Eva and Heather arrived.

"Remember, Heather," said Eva. "we only picked you up because you were invited by Tyler."

"Whatever!" said Heather.

"Okay, is everyone here?" said Tyler who then felt a hand on his shoulder.

Alejandro was standing behind him.

"Now everyone's here." said Alejandro.

No one was especially glad to see him but he just kept smiling.

"Thanks for inviting me, man." he said to Tyler.

"Whatever." said Tyler, looking a bit annoyed. "Okay, I think pretty much everybody's here now, huh? We'd better hurry."

Tyler checked his watch.

"Duncan and Courtney aren't here." said Trent. "Looks like they're not coming."

"Yes, we are!" said Courtney who walked past Trent just then, followed by Duncan who didn't say anything.

Duncan glanced angrily at Alejandro as Tyler spoke up.

"Okay, then!! Hurghada, _here we come_!!" he said and the others cheered, all but Duncan.

After checking in their luggage and completing the boarding process they where all seated aboard the plane.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. I'm tired and only got a few days left until retirement so let's just cut the crap and get piece of tin in the air."

Not many minutes later the plane took off.

Izzy's face turned as green as her clothes.

"I just remembered that I hate flying." she said.

"Me too!" said Owen.

They both got up and headed towards the nearest lavatory. Sierra, who was sitting next to Cody, tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, can't _we_ go to the lavatory together, Cody?"

Terrified, Cody turned his head towards Noah, who was sitting at his left, next to the window.

"Noah? Help!" whimpered Cody.

Noah looked up from his book and hushed.

Lunch and drinks were served to the passengers. Even though he had been sick, Owen couldn't resist a tray of chicken and mashed potatoes along with a can of Pepsi.

Bridgette sat comfortably looking out her window with Geoff's right arm around her; she was resting her head on Geoff's arm as she looked down at the big blue Atlantic below. Geoff was asleep and _his_ head was resting in Bridgette's ponytail. Bridgette loved feeling Geoff's breath blow through her hair and by now she had begun imagining how much _more_ romantic it would be when they came to the hotel.

Ezekiel was standing in the middle of the aisle, looking at the cuddling couple, namely Bridgette and Geoff, in the seats right next to him. He chuckled and sat down in the empty seat next to them. If there was anything he like more than Bridgette, it was seeing her happy. He relaxed as the first movie began.

Two movies were shown during the flight. _Toy Story_ for the younger passengers, and Danny Boyle's _Sunshine _for the older. Shortly thereafter, the captain spoke again.

"All right! If you guys like sand you should look down now, 'cuz there's loads of it down there, 'cuz this is, like, Africa. End of… line?"

An angry female voice was heard, the captain had forgotten to turn his mic off.

"Yeah? What was I gonna _say_, then?" whined the captain. "Haven't you seen _Tron_, where there's like this big, orange Michael Jackson ghost?"

Thus, the passengers were entertained the rest of the trip.

**End of Chapter**

**Please note that the Grand Seas resort is a real hotel. I've been there, it's really zarkin' beautiful.**

**I'll keep updating as often as I can. Next, we're going to the interesting world of Hurghada. ;) **


	4. Douglas P Bennett

**Prologue**

A thin, dark-skinned woman was standing in her kitchen, doing the dishes while humming a lullaby she used to sing to her daughter Katie when she was a baby. Katie was currently on a vacation with her friends from TDI and her mom really missed her. The woman heard her daughter's giggle in her head constantly after she left. As she was finishing the dishes, the phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully.

"Mom?" said a sad and worried voice.

"Katie?!! How are you, dear?" asked Katie's mother.

"I'm okay, mom. Sadie's here with me, but we've been having a bit of trouble!"

Her mother was quite for a while.

"O- okay? What kind of trouble? I'm guessing it's about that boy you met during TDI. What was his name? Nora?"

"No, it's not that, mom. I... Well, I... Oh God!"

"Katie? What's the matter?!"

Katie was crying now.

"Mom!" she said, finally. "We're being followed by-"

Katie was interrupted as her mother heard a male voice in the background.

"Katie! Come with me!" it said.

The call ended. Her mother was speechless.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Douglas Bennett**

Duncan sat alone in the plane. The seat next to him had previously been occupied by Courtney who was currently talking to LeShawna a few rows back. He looked out his window the whole flight and didn't say anything. The only time he focused on something other than the window was when he saw Alejandro walk down the aisle and over to Courtney. He said something to her while grinning evilly. Duncan didn't here it, he only heard Courtney tell Alejandro to go away. Behind Duncan sat Lindsay and Beth, having girl-conversations.

"Hey, Beth. How come your boyfriend Brady's not with you?"

"Well, Lindsay." started Beth, leaning back to look more cool. "I had to let go, you know? Had to say 'bye-bye', catch my drift?"

Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Are you a tomboy?"

"Maybe." said Beth while raising her shoulders.

DJ was covering his eyes most of the flight. Justin was sitting next to the big guy, so he eventually noticed this.

"Dude, what's the problem?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that… the ground's so… _far_ down there." DJ replied, peeking through his fingers.

Justin lowered his eyelids.

"Dude, seriously?" he said.

"Yeah! Look for yourself. It's _really_ far down there!"

Justin ignored DJ's misunderstanding of the question and merely leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Aahh! It's only a matter of minutes before we land and the Egyptian ladies get a good look at my gorgeous body." he said as he put his hands behind his head.

"I thought you didn't consider yourself attractive anymore." said DJ.

"I _thought_ I wasn't!" Justin replied. "But that was because none of the TDI-girls wanted me anymore. They got tired of my beauty which made me think I had no beauty left, but now… "

Justin was interrupted by DJ's loud snoring. Justin crossed his arms and scoffed.

Minutes later, the captain made another announcement.

"Hey, um, we're gonna land this… thing in Hurghada now, so don't, like, stand up in the aisle or something. H-hang on! Has this mic been on _all the_ _time_?"

The passengers all laughed.

The plane flew over the sandy landscape of Hurghada. Tyler looked out his window, seeing white buildings, all accompanied with palm trees and what seemed to be big swimming pools, along the beautiful Red Sea coast. Those areas all looked inviting but the desert landscape outside them made it seem like the hotels where the only place you could be safe from whatever lurked out in the creepy, dangerous desert. At least that's what Tyler thought when he saw it.

The plane finally landed and the captain warned the passengers about the hot temperature outside before they were allowed to head for the doors. An old man with a brown Norfolk jacket, a white shirt, black leather gloves, grey pants and crutches was one of the first people to make his way to the nearest door. His hair was grey and combed back and his eyes were covered by a pair of shades. When the doors opened the passengers were apparently eager to get out as the old tripped and rolled down the boarding stairs. Courtney seemed to be the only one to notice him.

"Um, guys?!" she yelled, trying to get help from the others, but to no avail.

Nonetheless, she helped the old man on his feet.

"Are you okay, sir?" she asked.

The man just stared at her, looking terrified for some reason. Then he smiled and chuckled.

"Oh, yes. I feel splendid." he said with a British accent, and an Ian McKellen-like voice. "Listen, are you here with friends, by any chance?"

"Well, yes." Courtney said, slightly confused. "22 friends, even. They're over there, by the bus."

"Ah, excellent!" said the man happily. "I'll accompany you to the terminal, all right?"

"Okay, then?" said Courtney as they both walked into the airside transfer bus.

The bus contained all the ex-contestants, plus the old man and the driver. No more or less.

"These are all your friends, are they?" said the man, attracting everyone's attention.

"And who might _you_ be, huh?" said Eva.

"I am Douglas P. Bennett." said the man. "You're all not going to the Grand Seas hotel, are you?"

"Yeah, we are." Tyler said.

"Ah, excellent! Then we can all take my limo." said Bennett.

"Limo? Okay, _now_ I'm interested." Heather said.

"You must be famous, then?" said Beth.

"Meh! Maybe, but I'm just a millionaire, that's nothing to be famous about." said Bennett and by now, almost everyone was interested in the seemingly rich old person.

"If you're rich, then why didn't you go here in a private plane?" asked Justin.

"Pah! I don't want to be treated like a king NOW! I'm on a vacation, trying to escape all that. The only thing I spent some extra money on was the limousine."

"Will we _all_ really fit in it?" asked Katie and Sadie, simultaneously, both clearly excited.

"I think we will, ladies." Bennett replied.

Noah turned towards Trent.

"Don't look now, Trent, but I think there's a pervert in this bus." Noah whispered to Trent. "Behaviour: almost pedophilic."

"Yeah?" whispered Trent. "Well, if he wants us all in the limo he must be _really_ wild, right now!"

"God, help us." replied Noah.

The bus stopped right outside the terminal.

"Very well, then. Let's go collect our luggage then, shall we?" said Bennett and headed towards the building, the others following.

As the others entered he stood outside the doors to make sure everyone got in. Duncan was the last on to exit the bus. He looked at Bennett who winked at him. Disturbed, Duncan quickly walked inside as well.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, so far nothing especially weird or supernatural has occurred… we think. Right?**

**I'm hoping to read some positive reviews; I'll update the story as often as I can.**

**Have a good day or night, depending on your time zone. ;) **


	5. Grand Seas

**Prologue**

In a mansion somewhere in London, Douglas P. Bennett was sitting at the edge of his big leather couch, in front of his giant flat screen TV. He was watching the last episode of _Total Drama, the Musical_ as his house maid entered the room. She looked at the TV.

"Let me guess, it's those kids you keep meeting in your dreams?" she asked sarcastically.

"I don't _dream_, Elsa!" said Bennett and turned his head to the house maid. "I _see_ things. Important things! Things, about to occur. I need to find out where..." He stopped and looked at the TV once more. "Elsa, look! That sports-loving boy! He won. He won the million."

On the TV, Bennett saw the host, Chris McLean, walk up to a dripping wet and exhausted Tyler. A defeated Courtney climbed out the lake behind Tyler, angry that she lost when she was so very close! All the former contestants were gathered around Tyler, cheering.

"So, Tyler. Looks like you've won." said Chris. "How does it feel?"

"It feels freakin' _awesome_!!" shouted Tyler, raising his fists, which resulted in him accidentally punching Chris unconscious. He then turned towards the former contestants. "Guys, I'm taking you _all_ to Hurghada! Yeah, you heard me! We're going to Egypt! Whooo!"

The ex-contestants all cheered and Lindsay tackled Tyler. They both proceeded to make out right there on the ground, next to the unconscious Chris.

"I love you." they both whispered between "smooches"(_with lack of a better word_).

Bennett looked at his TV screen and smirked while stroking his chin.

"Elsa, where's my butler?" he asked Elsa. "I'd like him to pack some of my belongings."

"What are you gonna do?" said Elsa.

"You heard the boy! It's time to go to Egypt."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Grand Seas.**

Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean were walking along the baggage carousel of an airport somewhere in Egypt, unaware that people they had previously met weren't far away.

"Okay, Chef." said Chris. "We'll just get our stuff and then it's two weeks at Grand Seas, baby!"

"Speaking of which, how was that Tyler-kid gonna spend his money again?" Chef asked. "All I remember was something about a vacation."

"Hmm, that's funny. I don't seem to remember if he ever said what he was gonna do with the cash!" said Chris. "But who cares? As long as..."

"Um, Chris?" said Chef, suddenly looking chocked. "Look over there."

Chris looked and noticed 23 familiar teens plus and old man with crutches, all heading towards the entrance with their luggage.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" whined Chris.

"Don't worry, man!" said Chef. "There's alotta hotels near the Red Sea. What are the odds they're _also_ goin' to Grand Seas,huh_?_"

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Then Chef's cell phone rang. He answered it, looked worried for a while and then turned to Chris.

"By the way, I gotta… go out tonight." he said.

"Out where?" Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nowhere! I'm just gonna… um… meet a friend here… later."

Chris looked at his muscular colleague, confused.

Outside, the 23 ex-contestants watched as a long, white, shining limo with pitch black windows drove into the car park. Katie and Sadie fainted into each others arms which means they both collapsed on the ground.

"Well, I did _not _know you could get a limo here in Egypt." said Noah. "How did-"

"Noah, he's rich. Don't ask questions!" said Heather.

Lindsay hugged Tyler.

"Oh, I _love_ this vacation, Tyson!" she yelled.

"Well, this limo isn't courtesy of…" Tyler began, but then he shrugged. "Oh, what the Heck?!"

He made out with his girlfriend, as Courtney looked for the one who had arranged the limo. She saw him speaking into a cell phone.

"I see you have arrived." he said. "The boys will escort you from outside the hotel to… L-listen, I have to go now!"

He hung up as Courtney approached him.

"Are you sure we'll all fit in it?" she asked. "I mean, it's big but we have luggage and stuff."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Bennett replied. "It's _quite_ a big limo."

And so all the luggage was placed in the unexpectedly large trunk and all the ex-contestants found themselves seats in the huge, red interior of the limousine. Bennett took a seat in the front with his driver.

"Quite impressive contraption. Better than I expected!" he said.

The ex-contestants had themselves a comfortable ride to the Grand Seas resort. Upon their arrival they brought their luggage to the lobby and Tyler checked them all in, with the exception of one particular teen who "couldn't make it", as Tyler put it. When he was done he walked over to the others, carrying a bunch of papers and key cards.

"Okay, we've got 12 rooms, each of which has _two_ double beds which means up to 4 people can share the same room if they please, and no, you _don't_ have to share room with the same people _every_ night. You can switch between all the rooms I've fixed unless they're completely full. There's a restaurant where we can eat some dinner from the buffet tonight, that's… included. But if you at any point wanna eat lunch at the BBQ by the pool, you'll need Egyptian pounds."

"I have visited this resort before, m'lud." Bennett said. "I'll happily give you a quick tour if you like."

"Sure, man." replied Tyler. "But first we can…"

"Hello, campers!" said a voice which the ex-contestants found familiar.

"Chris?!" they all shouted simultaneously.

"This, my friends, is proof that we live in a small world." said Chris McLean, crossing his arms.

"Don't tell me you followed us here just to torture us some more!" Geoff said.

"If only that were true, my friend." Chris replied. "I'm on a va-cay. I got other people doing the torture back home. Everyone seems to be here. But, hey! Where's Harold?"

The ex-contestants went from annoyed-looking to sad-looking.

"What's wrong? Did you forget him in a bag at the airport?" Chris joked. Tyler pulled him away from the others.

"He's… gone, Chris! Okay?"

"That's what I said, right?"

"No, I mean he's dead. Harold's dead, Chris!"

Chris looked a bit ashamed.

"Oh. That's… W-what happened?"

"We don't really know but it seemed like suicide." Tyler replied. "He _did_ have every reason to be unhappy."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about your loss, I say we just carry on with this vacation." Chris suggested and turned back towards the other teens. "No more long faces. We're here to have fun, right."

"And your idea of 'fun' is still seeing us all suffer, right?" said Gwen.

"Okay, my bad. _You're_ here to have fun, whereas _I_ am on vacation." Chris corrected himself and chuckled.

Chef then entered the lobby, after being busy answering another mysterious phone call. He immediately walked up to the crutch-wielding old man.

"Bennett, my man! Good to see you, bro!" he said and patted Bennett on the back.

"Hatchet, old chap. It's been too long." replied Bennett. "_Far_ too long!"

"Hey, wait up! _You_ know Chef?" said DJ.

"Oh, yes." said Bennett. "I helped him identify and capture a gun-smuggler at a night club when I was on a vacation to California. He still owes me a favour, don't you, Hatchet?"

They both chuckled, as several of the teens looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Well, you children carry along with your vacation." Bennett added. "We grownups shall visit the café and have ourselves a talk. I have to… speak with Chef, as you call him!"

Chef and Bennett, followed by Chris, left the teens alone in the lobby.

"Huh. Dude disappeared as fast as he appeared." Geoff pointed out. "But, what the hex! Let's check out the rooms and maybe pay the beach a visit."

"Oh, it'll feel so good to finally go surfing." Bridgette said. "I didn't really get the opportunity back at Wawanakwa."

"Do… _not_… talk… about… Wawanakwa!" exclaimed Noah, covering his ears. "I'm trying to forget that place even existed."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for Wawanakwa we probably never would have met each other, right? We're a family now y'all!" LeShawna said and hugged Gwen and Bridgette, making it difficult for them to breathe.

The 12 rooms were all on the second floor and the doors were placed along a long balcony where vines of exotic, colourful flowers were climbing on the railing and the pillars of the balcony. From the balcony, the guests had a view over a small garden of more exotic plants, as well as a beach beyond an avenue of palm trees. There was also another beach around the east corner of the resort.

From each hotel room balcony, the guests had a view over another small, beautiful garden, beyond which the pool area was. After unpacking, some of the teens visited the pool and the others went to the beach. The pool was fairly big and amoeba-shaped with an island bar in the middle, serving as a BBQ restaurant. The area was surrounded by palm trees here and there and one of the beaches was lying just beyond an area of big, colourful bushes.

The first beach was wide and pleasant, but Bridgette was slightly displeased to notice that there weren't very high waves on the water as two stone piers protected the beach from the ocean's onslaught. But there was a more "extreme" beach beyond the avenue of palms, where Bridgette predicted she'd spend most of the vacation.

Cody was quite fond of the pool area.

"Sweet, many chairs! There ought to be many girls here soon." Cody said, rubbing his hands. Sierra grabbed on to his shoulders.

"But you don't need them when there's _me_, right?" she said and giggled.

Cody sighed.

"Whatever you say." he muttered.

Ezekiel, Geoff and Bridgette were out on the island bar, where there was also a BBQ restaurant where a whole load of food was currently being made.

"Hey, I recognize this, eh." said Ezekiel and sniffed. "Smells like an adult _Bos primigenius_, it'll be done in 2 minutes and six seconds."

"Yuck!" was all Bridgette had to say.

"Where did you learn to smell like that?" said Geoff, impressed.

"Hm. I don't know why I smell like this, eh." Ezekiel replied. "I guess it's my soap."

"No, dude!" said Geoff. "I mean, how did you learn to tell what they're making?"

"Well back on the prairie we occasionally made our own food, including certain kinds of cattle, eh!" said Ezekiel.

"Sweet, bro!" said Geoff and gave thumbs up.

"I…gotta go now." said a slightly disgusted Bridgette and left the island.

"Oh, that's right! She's a vegetarian." Geoff said and walked after her.

Ezekiel sat down at one of the tables and looked as Bridgette and Geoff met up, across the water, and walked towards their room together. Bridgette looked happier now, which was a wonderful sight to Ezekiel. He sat back in his chair, relaxing but was interrupted as water splashed his face. A head with a green bathing cap on it appeared at his feet. He recognized the face.

"Hi, Izzy. Isn't Owen with you?" he asked as he tried to wipe his face dry with a towel.

"Oh, he's right there!" Izzy replied, pointing behind Ezekiel.

Before Ezekiel could look back, a big boy landed in the pool water, most of which ended up on Ezekiel. Owen looked at the wet prairie boy.

"Hey, man. Have you seen Izzy?" Owen asked just before the redhead appeared behind him and bit his arm.

"You want me? Come get me!" she said and swam away, Owen following her.

On one of the big stone piers, Noah was gazing upon the Red Sea, seeing several boats in the distance. He usually preferred sitting inside, reading or studying, but even he couldn't resist the feeling of the ocean wind on his face. Suddenly, his view over the sea was blocked by what appeared to be the palms of a dark-skinned human.

"Hey, Noah! Guess who?" said a sweet voice.

"Ummmm?" said Noah.

"Wrong! It's Katie!" said Katie, who was wearing her usual, pink bathing suit.

"Oh, um, hi Katie. Where… where's Sadie?" Noah asked.

"Down there." said Katie, pointing at the water. "There's a reef there!"

"Think fast!" said Sadie's voice as a jelly fish landed in Noah's face. Katie giggled.

"Um… yuck!" said Noah as Katie removed the jelly fish from his face.

"Well, gotta go." said Katie, putting on her goggles.

"W-wait, Katie!" said Noah, as his stomach tingled! "I just… wanted to ask you if… you wanna do something… later? Like, I think… um… the moon will be full tonight, or something…"

Katie giggled.

"Sounds interesting, Noah." she said and dived of the pier.

Noah slapped his forehead.

"'The moon will be, like, full tonight'? Noah, you fool!" he said and walked back towards the resort.

Duncan sat in his room as the others were investigating the area. He sat on his bed, just looking at the floor. There was a knock on his door.

"Piss off!" he yelled to whoever it was.

He could here Alejandro chuckle.

"Come on, man." said Alejandro. "I'm done messing with you guys. I'm here to mess at the club tonight, if you catch my drift?"

"What do you want?!" yelled Duncan.

"I would like to invite you to join me for some… fun at the club." Alejandro replied.

"Forget it! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"I'm _not_ messing with you, man! It's cool!"

"All you ever did in TDM was mess with people _and_ their minds! Why would you be less of a douche now, huh?! TELL ME THAT!!!!"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me this is about that one time we-"

Alejandro was interrupted as Duncan's door was suddenly opened and Duncan grabbed his throat.

"I really should _kill you_, you bastard!" he growled. "Harold gave up because of you!"

"Why are you so mad at me? We're here to have fun, right?" said Alejandro, still grinning. "I'm not the one who decided to bring this tragedy up. _You're_ the one ruining everything!"

Duncan then let go of his throat and pushed him away.

"Don't come near my room again!" said Duncan and closed his door.

"Hm, grumpy little devil!" Alejandro whispered as Courtney approached.

"Okay, what have you done now?" she said.

"I've invited Duncan to a night at a nightclub. He responded by beating me up! Does that mean 'yes' or 'no'?"

Courtney sighed as Alejandro walked away.

Duncan sat back down on his bed. There was another knock on his door, this time it was Courtney.

"Duncan? Honey? Can I come in?"

Duncan sighed loudly.

"Go ahead, then! We do _share_ this room, right?"

Courtney entered the room and without another word she sat down next to her depressed boyfriend. He looked up from the floor and into his girlfriend's teary eyes.

"Duncan… please, _please_, just let go!" she said.

Duncan could tell that she was really concerned about him and that she really wanted him to cheer up. He sighed once more and then held his girlfriend tight.

"Maybe… I can try." he said. Courtney smiled.

The otherwise pleasant day went on. Some of the teens were by the pool the whole day; others were at either of the beaches until the sun went down behind the resort and darkness fell. As some of them, namely Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Justin and Sierra, visited the restaurant, to eat from the dinner buffet, they were delighted to see that Duncan was there as well, together with Courtney.

They all shared a big table.

"So, how are you feeling right now, Duncan?" Tyler asked.

"It's all good, I- I'm fine." Duncan replied, making it the first time in a long time any of the teens had heard him talk.

"How do you like the resort then, man?" asked Cody.

"Meh! It's okay, I guess. More questions?" said Duncan.

"Yeah! Are you and Courtney going to make whoopee tonight?" yelled Sierra, causing everyone in the restaurant to stare in her direction. Cody was sweating.

"Ouchies! Look at the time! Come on, Sierra! Let's go!" Cody said quickly and pulled Sierra with him out of there.

"That was… interesting." said Duncan, raising an eyebrow.

The remaining teens sat at the table for a few more hours, talking and eating as if there was unlimited room in their stomachs and if they hadn't talked in years.

Meanwhile, Noah had returned to his spot at the pier, watching the full moon's reflection on the water. He was thinking about what he had said to Katie earlier. He felt quite stupid.

"What were you _thinking_, Noah? Of course she doesn't want to go out with you!" he was murmuring to himself.

"Hi, Noah. Who are you talking to?" said a voice belonging to Katie.

Noah's eyes widened and he looked to his right.

"Katie? W-what are you doing here?" he said.

"Well, I remember you saying something about 'doing something later' and 'watching the moon'."

"Pretty dumb, I know. You are obviously one who'd prefer to go partying, dancing and such."

"Actually… I like the first idea better."

Noah stared at her, surprised.

"S-so… you want to watch the _night sky_ with me, instead?" he said.

"Well, yeah." Katie replied and moved closer to a sweating Noah.

Now they were both leaning on the stone wall, watching the night sky, and it's reflection on the surface of the Red Sea. However, Noah was completely focused on Katie, who looked more beautiful than ever in his eyes. Noah couldn't think of a more perfect moment than this so he out his right arm around Katie's shoulders. She didn't mind, she just sighed happily. It took Noah a while to notice something.

"By the way, where's Sadie?" he said.

"Not here!" yelled a Sadie-like voice from the reef below the pier.

Out in the desert, Chef and a slim black person were looking for a certain vehicle in the dark. After much searching, they stumbled upon a big, green truck. He knocked the back door as he checked that the coast was clear. Two more dark-skinned men opened the door and Chef walked inside where there were more black people, who wore tank tops and camouflage pants and were playing card games. He was also met by Bennett.

"I'm glad you could make it here, Hatchet. We're all thankful you didn't have second thoughts about all this. I have paid the lads so I have the weapons you need."

"Okay, but why do I _need_ weapons, again?"

"Well, my friend, we need to find the person I told you about, the one with a love for pink, and destroy him. There's nothing else we can do, Hatchet, unless we w_ant_ him to win. _Do_ we want him to win, Hatchet?"

Chef shrugged.

"Meh! Guess not."

"Splendid, my dear Hatchet." Bennett said and handed Chef a big bag. "I need to go to sleep now, before it's too late and I get another breakdown. As for you, I'm hoping you won't let me down. After all, you owe me one!"

Bennett smirked at Chef who exited the truck with his bag. The truck drove away in the night and Chef walked back towards the resort, carrying the bag.

"And so we begin. At long last… we begin." he monologued.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**This was probably my longest chapter so far. Mostly because I really wanted to describe the beautiful Grand Seas resort I wrote a lot.**

**I'll update soon, I guess. Stay tuned. =)**


	6. The First Night

**Prologue**

In his mansion in London, Bennett was always lying in his bed, wearing only a tank top and boxers, shivering and twitching. In his mind he saw images that he had seen several nights before. He saw a young criminal, strapped to a bed of some sort, a serious fight between two teens in a dark hotel room, an attractive young man jumping from a tower and an upset girl, calling her mother. He had seen the same things for a long time, noticing new details every night. Why he had these dreams, he was not sure, but if he woke up physically, his mind would still be seeing the images until dawn.

This one night, Elsa came into his room.

"Sir Bennett! Wake up! There's been an accident in the kitchen! You sh-"

Elsa stopped speaking as Bennett sat up in his bed, staring at nothing and waving his arms in front of him. He had his mouth open, as if he was screaming, but no sound came out. He got out of his bed and ran around in the room, until he found his pocket knife on his desk. On the desk he carved numbers, which appeared random but Bennett knew what he was doing. Well, at least his subconscious did. He then opened a drawer and pulled out a hypodermic, which he jabbed into his right arm, sending him back to sleep. He lied on the floor, snoring.

Elsa just stared at him.

"Hm! _That's_ new!" she said.

* * *

**Chapter 6: ****The First Night**

Beth was still sitting in the restaurant with Duncan, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay and Justin. She kept babbling about her break-up with Brady.

"And he was, like 'NO'! And I was, like 'YEAH'! And he was, like 'Okay, this is where we split up, okay'? And I was, like 'Fine! No other boys can resist me anyways, so I'm fine'!"

Justin was snoring.

"Zzzz… Zzz- W-what was that?"

"Nothing. Beth was just telling the story of her break-up, again… and again… and again!" complained Courtney.

"It's interesting!" said Beth, as if it was a solid fact.

Courtney just sighed.

"I wonder where everyone is?" said Tyler. "There are only 6 of us up here."

As he spoke, the others were having a good evening as well. Owen and Izzy had fallen asleep in a shallow part of the pool, Ezekiel was testing his new binoculars and Trent and Gwen were alone on the island bar, which now had tall torches lit around it. They were sharing a chair, no pun intended; Trent was, of course, playing love songs on his guitar, as Gwen was resting against his chest.

"This _is_ kinda cheesy, you know." Gwen said.

"Who cares? I _love_ cheese." Trent said, chuckling. Gwen giggled.

"Me too!" yelled Sierra, who was on her way across the wooden bridge, pursued by Cody.

"What are you doing, _now_?!" he shouted.

Sierra sat right down on the concrete, in front of Gwen and Trent.

"What's, like, your favourite? Cheddar? Gorgonzola? Camembert? Stil…" Sierra interrupted herself. "Hey, are you two, like, gonna make whoopee tonight?"

Trent and Gwen just stared at her as Cody pulled her away.

"Bye, guys!" she said.

"God damn it!" Cody muttered.

Ezekiel was watching the action from one of the balconies, using his binoculars. He was sharing room with his friends Bridgette and Geoff as Eva refused to have the redneck in _her_ room.

"What are you seeing, dude?" said Geoff.

"Cody's having a hard time with Sierra, eh." Ezekiel replied, and looked in another direction. "Gwen and Trent are… doing nothing." He sighed.

"Oh… Jeez!!" he said, finally. "Geoff, look at that pier, eh!"

Geoff borrowed the binoculars. He looked towards the pier and gasped.

"Oh no! No way!" he said, laughing. "This isn't true, dude! This is _not_ real!"

What he saw on the pier was, of course, Noah holding Katie close as they watched the moon over the sea.

Bridgette came out of the bathroom, wearing a blue bathrobe. She had just taken a shower.

"What are you boys doing?" she said when she spotted Geoff and Ezekiel out on the balcony.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Bridge!" Ezekiel said, slightly ashamed. Geoff was still going, though.

"Oh, you gotta see this! Sadie's there too!" he yelled! "Noah is one lucky guy, huh? Hahaha!!"

This was true; Sadie, wearing her bathing suit, was climbing up on the stone pier after being spotted by Katie.

"You _followed_ me here, Sadie?!" Katie said angrily.

"Sorry, Katie. I just wanted to see why you went outside alone." Sadie explained.

"By _spying_ on me?! Oh, that's _so_ not cool!"

"Here we go again." Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"Um?!! Why didn't you just _tell me_ it was about a boy?! Then I would have understood!" Sadie said.

"It's not just any boy! It's…"

"I know, I know! It's Noah! I _always_ knew you liked him!"

"I beg your pardon?" said a slightly startled Noah.

"You did!!? And just when were you planning to _tell_ me!?" continued Katie.

"When were _you_ planning to tell _me_ that you liked him?!" replied Sadie. "We could have _talked_ about it, like BFFFL's, but we never did! You thought I didn't know _anything_!"

"Do BFFFL's also spy on each other?!" Katie responded.

"Who cares? We're _totally_ not BFFFL's any more!" Sadie said.

Geoff was still watching the argument, snickering.

"Fine! I'll just share room with Noah tonight then!" Katie said, stomping her right foot in the ground.

"Uh, I actually share room with DJ toni-" Noah said, but was interrupted.

"He'll bunk with Sadie now!" Katie said.

"Fine!" said Sadie.

"Fine!" said Katie.

Sadie ran away from the two lovebirds. Katie scoffed but eventually got a sad look on her face. Noah just stared at her for a while.

"You _like_ me?!" he said after that while.

Back on the balcony, Geoff was still snickering.

"They just had another fight!" he said. "Sadie's running away from the lovers, crying."

"Oh, give me those!!" said an upset Bridgette who took the binoculars from Geoff. "This is _so_ immature!"

"Hey! Be careful, eh. They're mine!" said Ezekiel.

"Okay, so _you_ arranged this?!" Bridgette replied, causing Ezekiel to look even more ashamed.

"Oh, come on, Bridge!" said Geoff. "We're just having some fun."

"I don't see the _fun_ in watching two life-long best friends have another fight!" yelled Bridgette. She walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Ezekiel was looking quite sad now. Geoff just scoffed and then patted Ezekiel on the back.

"It's alright, dude." he said. "She's just not in the mood, that's all."

But it wasn't that. Ezekiel was actually ashamed about what he had done, and sorry that he had made Bridgette upset, something which Geoff seemed to ignore. He walked towards the hotel room door.

"I'm just… going out for a while, eh." he said.

He left the room and walked alongside the long balcony outside until he reached some steps which led to a tower, where he looked at the ocean for a while. He also looked towards the pier, where he saw Noah comforting Katie, who was now upset over the earlier argument. He then sighed and looked behind him. He was startled to see Alejandro by the steps.

"Quite a night, huh, Home-school?" he said, grinning as usual.

"Uh, I… guess?"

"Oh, yes. Two best friends fight, a guy upsets his girlfriend, what's next? Got any ideas what could happen?"

Alejandro chuckled.

"Look, I gotta go." Ezekiel said, annoyed, and walked down the steps.

"Okay, then." said Alejandro.

He looked towards the restaurant where he saw Tyler, Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, Justin and Duncan walk out. He focused mostly on Duncan who seemed a lot happier than before.

"Hmm. What's _he_ doing out?" he said to himself, obviously surprised.

In the meantime, Chef came into the Grand Seas lobby with the bag he was given by Bennett and the gangsters. He first made sure the coast was clear but when he was half way across the lobby he was stopped by light brown-skinned man with an orange shirt and green pants. He was grinning widely.

"Good evening. I am Hassan. I need to look in bag!" he said.

"There's nothin' in here, man. Just clothes!" said Chef.

"Yes, but I must look that back, sir!" replied Hassan.

"Look, man! I'm in kind of a hurry…"

"Yes, but now I must check bag."

Chef sighed and put his left hand on Hassan's shoulder. It seemed to Hassan as if the muscular chef was trying to be friendly, but then he got his head forced into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Chef snorted.

"Like my old man said every time he spanked me, 'I'm getting' to old for this'!" Chef said and carried the bag safely to his and Chris's room.

Chris was lying shirtless in his bed, with a bikini-wearing, dark-skinned woman on top of him. He noticed that Chef had arrived.

"Oh, hi Chef! This here is Sabra, whom I just met at the café." Chris said, introducing the woman.

"As Salaam alakum!" said Sabra.

"You guys gotta do this here 'n now?" said Chef. "I need to talk to ya."

"Yup!" said Chris.

Chef ignored this fact and grabbed on to Sabra. He threw the half-naked woman out on the long balcony, just outside the door, frustrating Chris.

"Aw, great! Just terrific!" complained Chris. "Right in the middle of it! Thanks a lot!"

Chef handed him what appeared to be a gas mask.

"You're gonna need this, man, and this!" he said as he also handed Chris a gun.

"Whoa! What the HECK is this, dude?" was Chris's response.

"Gun. It kills stuff. 'Nuff said!" said Chef.

"You'd better tell me what the hell is going on, Chef!"

"I arranged this vacation for a reason, Chris! Things are gonna get messy here in Hurghada. Bennett knows more about it. More than anyone! Anyone but The Sacrificer!"

"The Sacr… Who the _hell_ is The Sacrificer?!" yelled Chris.

"I'm gonna find out!" said Chef.

Chris decided to give up and simply go to sleep.

DJ had, meanwhile, been informed that he was going to have to share room with Sadie tonight. He didn't argue at all, he just went to Sadie's room, carrying his bunny. The door was open and when he entered he found Sadie crying for some reason.

"Hey, were we gonna… you know?" DJ said as Sadie looked up.

"Yeah, j-just come in!" she replied.

He walked over to the teary-eyed Sadie and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey, Noah told me about the argument earlier. W-was it, uh, serious?"

"Kind of."

DJ stroked his own beard, thinking.

"Look, you should get some sleep now. You two will probably make up by tomorrow, I'm guessin'. Okay?"

As Sadie smiled, so did DJ.

"Yeah, okay." she said.

"Yeah." said DJ, chuckling.

Bunny then hopped onto Sadie's lap.

"Awww, he's so cute." Sadie said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." said DJ and gave Sadie a friendly pat on the back.

Duncan had Courtney had, in the meantime, said _good night_ to Tyler, Lindsay, Beth and Justin. They kissed each other outside their hotel room door.

"I'm really glad you came out tonight, Duncan." Courtney said.

"So am I!" admitted Duncan. "It feels… great!"

Ezekiel watched them from a distance, smiling as they entered their room to get some sleep. He then figured he should go do the same. He unlocked his door and saw that Bridgette and Geoff were already in bed. It looked like they were asleep but Ezekiel suddenly saw that Geoff moved closer to Bridgette.

"Bridge?" he whispered. "I'm sorry about… before. I didn't mean to make you mad, okay?"

"M-hmm?" was all Bridgette said as a response.

"Well, at least don't be mad at Zeke. It was me, _all_ me! And I do feel bad."

Bridgette sighed, but it was a happy sigh.

"Fine, you big baby! Apology accepted." she said and kissed her boyfriend.

"Thanks, Bridge."

Now Ezekiel was the one who sighed happily. He then went to bed as well.

Everyone slept well that night, even Gwen and Trent who never returned to their room, as they fell asleep in their chair on the island bar. The first two out of the ex-contestants to wake up was Eva, who went on a morning exercise, and Courtney, who had always been an early bird. After a few futile attempts to get Duncan to get out of bed, she went to the restaurant to eat from the breakfast buffet. There she met Bennett, who was wide awake. He was carrying his breakfast plate in one hand, with both his crutches in the other.

"Can I help you with that, Mister Bennett?" Courtney asked politely.

"Oh no, young lady. I will be just fine." Bennett replied. "But do share a table with me out on the balcony. The sun's already up, so let's not let it go to waste!"

The sun was indeed up, just above the horizon. From this balcony the guests had a view over everything inside the hotel area; the pool, the plants, the bright orange stone paths through the green gardens, the beach in the distance and, of course, the Red Sea.

"This is a beautiful establishment, is it not?" said Bennett as he sat down in front of Courtney.

"Oh, yes." Courtney replied, unenthusiastically.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little down." said Bennett.

"Well, I'm still a bit concerned about my boyfriend."

Bennett cleared his throat.

"Duncan?" he said.

"Yes. I still think he's kicking himself for w… Wait, how do you know his name? I don't think I ever introduced you to all of the…"

Bennett interrupted her.

"Listen, Courtney!" he said, while munching on a piece of toast. "I'm going to stay up late tonight and you are going to join me at the club downstairs. When my watch beeps you need to write down ANY number you see me write."

Courtney simply stared at him in confusion.

"The _club_?! _Numbers_?! What are you _talking_ about?!" she yelled.

Bennett finished his piece of toast.

"Don't worry. You're all safe now, I… I think. I'm not sure!" he said, beginning to sweat. "Wait, why am I even doing this? I'm not even sure! I…"

He grabbed his crutches and stormed off.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT, MYSELF!!" he shouted as he disappeared out of Courtney's sight.

Courtney just sat there, confused. She didn't notice Eva behind her.

"Huh!" said Eva, startling Courtney. "Wonder what _he_ did last night, if you catch my drift."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**In the next chapter, you will see words. I can promise you **_**that**_** much! ;)**

**Now numerous questions confront us. Does Bennett **_**really**_** know what will happen next, will Noah and Katie **_**be**_** a couple, is Duncan **_**still**_** depressed, will Geoff annoy Bridgette **_**enough**_** for them to break up and, most importantly, will Sierra find out if anyone's making whoopee tonight???**

**Stay tuned for more stuff.**


	7. Who is The Sacrificer?

**Prologue**

A truck was parked in the middle of the desert; back in its vault, two black men, one very thin and one very fat, wearing dirty tank tops and green camofoulage pants were playing poker on the floor.

"So, how'd you get them officers outta your face last night, man?" asked the thin man, named Vogel.

"Money! In this business, bribing is the only way to go." replied the fatter man, named Frye. "Yeah, I said it! I paid 'em to let me clear off with the new weapons."

"Sweet, man!" yelled Vogel.

He switched on a boom-box, standing nearby.

"Just gettin' some tunes!" he said. "You'll love this one."

He pushed play and the boom-box played 'I'm A Barbie Girl'. He squealed for a split second and pushed another button, terrified. The boom-box then played a Sean Paul song instead, much to Vogel's relief.

"So, you could afford persuading them officers?" asked Vogel.

"I'm gonna get paid by our new boss soon, aint I?" replied Frye. "Who _is_ he, anyways?"

"His name is Bennett!" said a deep voice from somewhere in the shadows.

A muscular, black man with a flat top haircut, wearing a green uniform and smoking a cigar emerged from the shadows.

"And as long as we got a billionaire bossin' us around, I suggest you don't ask no questions, alright boys?" he said. Frye scoffed.

"Sure thing, lieutenant Marv, but that's _after_ I ask you why the _hell_ we suddenly follow some old, crazy, rich British dude!" said Frye.

Marv sighed.

"He promised not only cash for the guns, but also that I'd get to see my old soldier, sergeant Hatchet. Vogel, I want you to meet up with him at the Grand Seas hotel the night he arrives here." Marv explained.

"Sorry, lieutenant, but I still ain't got enough reason to-"

Vogel was interrupted as Marv grabbed his neck, choking him.

"I'm your lieutenant. That's enough reason for ya! And as long as _that_ fact remains solid, and you want to keep your head on your shoulders, disobedience is not recommended! Compute?" growled Marv.

"Compute!" yelped Vogel.

Marv released him and walked outside where he threw his cigar into the sand. He sighed and stared on the desert landscape.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Who is The Sacrificer? **

"And then he just… _ran off_!" explained a confused Courtney to Eva as they finished their breakfast out on the balcony of the restaurant.

"I _knew_ there was something really weird going on with that Bennett-guy." said Eva, while munching on her piece of toast. "Ignore him! Guy's a complete loon."

"I'm having second thoughts about that." said Noah, who just then arrived.

"Hey, Noah. Where's Katie?" said Eva, playfully. Noah gasped.

"And just_ how_ did-"

"DJ told me. But screw that, what were you saying about the weirdo?"

Noah took a seat next to Eva.

"I am, I must confess, on the brink of believing in the paranormal!" he began. "My mom has told me about how my grandpa always wept, whilst he-"

Eva yawned, interrupting Noah.

"So… Bennett can see ghosts?" she said, merely raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm saying that either he has the ability to see things we _can't_ see … or… he's just an old lunatic who almost hit me in the head with his crutch… Polite man."

Eva chuckled.

"This is nuts!" she said. "Here I am, listening to your fairy tale about-"

"Horror story, to be precise. Not fairy tale!" said Noah to which Eva grunted.

Their conversation was interrupted as Bridgette suddenly intervened.

"Guys! There's something wrong with Geoff." she said, obviously upset.

"Care to elaborate?" said Courtney.

"He's all- He's just- OH GOD!!! Damn it, just come to our room!!" snapped Bridgette.

Eva, Noah and Courtney did as they had been told and eventually arrived at the room. Its inhabitants, Ezekiel, Bridgette and Geoff, were already there and so were Tyler, LeShawna, Cody, Sierra and Justin. Geoff was lying on the double bed, his skin was greyish white and his suddenly yellow eyes were wide opened as he lied there, only wearing his underpants and hat, and panting.

"What the hell has _happened_ here?" said Eva.

"They made too much whoopee!" replied Sierra.

"Would you _shut up_!?" said Cody.

"We don't know what happened, eh." said Ezekiel. "He was alright last night."

"We must get some help!" said Noah.

"Yeah, we let Lindsay take care of that." Tyler replied.

"God help you, Geoff!" Noah joked, to the amusement of no one.

Lindsay arrived, accompanied by Hassan, the receptionist.

"Hello, little kids. My name is called Hassan and I am here to help."

Hassan walked over to Geoff, grinning widely.

"_This_ was the best you could get?" Tyler whispered to Lindsay.

"It was!? Thank you _so_ much!" yelled Lindsay. Tyler sighed.

"Lindsay, that was a _question_, okay?" he said.

"No, silly! It was a 'thank you'." Lindsay replied. Tyler gave up at this point and instead went to see what Hassan was going to do.

"Okay, people!" yelled Hassan. "It seems we have case of _grey skin_. Now I must check pulse."

He grabbed a straw from a bystanding glass and moved it to Geoff's chest. He moved his ear to the other end of it.

"Ah, yes! I can hear panting. His heart is maybe sick too, no?" said Hassan.

"Um? That would be _him_ panting." said Justin, pointing at the panting Geoff.

"That means his heart did _not_ make noise. He's dead. Sorry!" said Hassan, crossing his arms.

"Can we PLEASE get this _idiot_ out of this room?!" yelled Noah.

"Okay!" said Ezekiel and pushed Lindsay out the door.

"Not _that_ idiot, idiot. _That_ idiot!" said Noah, talking about Hassan.

"Shut up! You're hurting my brain, eh!" said Ezekiel, to which Noah merely grunted angrily.

Chef had overheard the ongoing chaos and suddenly entered the room himself.

"What's happenin', punks? What's up with Geoff?" he said.

Before anyone could answer Hassan spoke up.

"Hey, you're the man who didn't let me check the bag."

Within the blink of an eye Chef had tossed Hassan out of the room and went over to Geoff to examine him.

"Holy mother! I ain't seen anyone _this_ messed up since Vietnam!" said Chef. "He looks like he's gonna mingle with the angels shortly."

At this point tears were running down Bridgette's cheeks as Ezekiel gently patted her on the back, attempting to comfort her.

"I was gonna teach him how to surf today." she whimpered. "We were supposed to share ice cream on the beach. We were supposed to have the time of our lives." She snorted. "It's not fair!"

"L-Look, I'll see what I can do to help, okay?" said Chef. "But let's just leave party-boy alone for a while. Guy needs rest."

"I can't just leave him here, all alone!" said Bridgette. "I'll stay here."

"If I am to help him out, I suggest you let me work in peace. You go! I stay!" replied Chef.

Bridgette turned her head towards Ezekiel.

"Let's go, Bridge." he said. "_I_ can surf with you, if you like."

She was quite for a while.

"Okay." she said, finally, and left the room followed by Ezekiel, Courtney, Eva, Cody, Sierra, Noah, Tyler and Justin.

LeShawna stayed behind for a while.

"I've lost _my_ guy, already! Don't you dare leave Bridgette all alone, boy!" she said to Geoff before she left as well.

Meanwhile, Bennett was sitting at the writing desk in his room, scratching his head in frustration. Ever since he moved into the mansion he was currently living in, he had been having dreams about the teenagers who had travelled to Hurghada after one of them had won Total Drama, the Musical. He assumed the dreams were premonitions to what horrible things were going to occur during the vacation and so he decided to follow the teenagers. Unfortunately, it was too late when he realized that he didn't actually know enough about the dreams in detail to help the teens, thus making his journey to Egypt almost pointless. He didn't even know if the weapons he had arranged for his friend Chef would be any good against their new enemy.

He also knew little about the enemy himself, as he had very few dreams featuring him. One featured only written words, flashing before his eyes:

"_This man - sacrificed,_

_the colour -__ yellow this one time._

_Soon - __ the colour is pink, _

_which i__s when people will be mine._

_I have __waited for you and the time to fulfil my quest,_

_which is a quest for revenge on one familiar face._

_In the process others will turn against him,_

_before I personally end his days._

_I am The Sacrificer._"

Whether it was to be a mere poem or a warning, it nevertheless appeared in Bennett's head as he sat there trying to put a few pieces of the puzzle together; his attempts were futile. There was a knock at the door. He answered it and was met by Izzy.

"Hiya, gramps! Hahaha!!!" she yelled. "I saw you run back to your room like a psycho earlier. Maybe we're related, huh?"

Bennett slammed the door in her face.

"I wonder if that's a 'yes' or a 'no'?" she pondered as Ezekiel and Bridgette walked by. "Hey, what's up with you guys?! You look like someone's stolen your last spring roll."

"Geoff's sick, very much so." Bridgette replied.

"Did you bite him?!" said Izzy, angrily. "Don't look so innocent! I _know_ your secrets."

"Wh- what does that even…"

"Ignore, Bridge. Ignore." said Ezekiel as he went with Bridgette to the beach.

"You can run but you can not hide!" Izzy yelled after them.

Noah had, meanwhile, returned to his room to wake the still sleeping Katie up.

"Katie? Wake up, honey… if I may call you that at this point." he said.

Katie immediately sat up in her bed and kissed Noah's forehead in the process.

"You may!" she replied. "Let's go out and have some fun, sexy!"

She ran out on the long balcony.

"Hmm! 'Sexy', huh?" Noah said to himself. "I like the sound of _that_."

He cleared his throat and marched out as well. The two walked past a muscular man, leaning against the railing of the balcony. He was wearing a light green, sweat stained t-shirt, dark green shorts, sandals and shades. He held a tape recorder to his mouth and silently talked into it.

"Marv's log! At this point I have betrayed my officers by smuggling new weapons out of the HQ; this operation involved bribing. Have been convinced by a man of superior class to partake in what appears to be some sort of bizarre rescue of a group of teens. Do not know what/who the danger is but further investigation will commence. End!"

Marv stopped the recorder and went for a walk along the balcony.

In his bathroom, DJ was brushing his teeth. He could faintly hear Sadie yawning out in the main room, so he went to say good morning.

"Mornin' Sadie! Feeling better today?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess. But I still don't know if I'll make amends with Katie today." Sadie replied. "She clearly cares more about that bookworm now!"

"Things change all the time, Sadie." said DJ. "Every second something's different, but there's no stopping it from reverting."

"You always knew how to help people, DJ." said Sadie.

There was a knock at the door which DJ answered. Trent was the one who had knocked.

"Oh, hey Trent. What's up?"

"I'm fine, but did you guys hear what happened to Geoff?" said Trent.

"N-no?" said DJ.

"Apparently he's really sick." Trent continued. "Chef says he might even pass away. Cody told me."

"My God! MY GOD!!!" said DJ as his eyes widened and his toothbrush hit the floor.

No one in the room seemed to notice that out on the long balcony, Marv had stopped his walk and was now leaning against the railing again while eavesdropping on Trent and DJ.

"W-What happened to him?" said DJ. "How did-"

"Nobody knows. We'll just let Chef take care of it until further notice, okay?" said Trent. "Look, I gotta go see if Gwen's ready to go to the beach. See ya."

"Uh, yeah, see ya." DJ replied, still shocked to hear about Geoff.

Marv moved the tape recorder to his mouth again.

"Marv's log. Have seen the first sign that something is indeed wrong here. One teen, suddenly ill! My old sergeant appears to be on it, already. My new employer, if that's what to call him, has been right, it seems! Must locate him for discussion. End!"

DJ closed the door and stared at the floor for a while as Sadie approached him.

"What's wrong? You look upset." she said.

DJ tried to pull himself together.

"No, I'm okay." he said and cleared his throat. "Look, um, let's go to the beach, meet the others."

"Sure!" Sadie said and suddenly kissed DJ's cheek, startling him.

He wondered, of course, why she suddenly decided to kiss him. Sadie was already in her bathing suit.

"I'll go there now! See ya!" she said and left the room.

DJ moved his hand to his cheek as he kept staring into the wall, thinking. He eventually looked at Bunny who was resting on the bed.

"Don't look at _me_, man!" he said to Bunny. "I dunno why she did it, either."

On the second beach, the one with more open and rough water, Justin and Owen were walking side by side, talking.

"Owen, my good man." said Justin. "I want you to learn a few tricks from me about getting girls to fall for you. First of all, you're body is _all_ wrong. Ditch it!"

Owen tried to listen but he couldn't quite hear every one of Justin's words as he was munching on a bunch of nachos.

"I'm with you, Justin!" he lied as he enjoyed his snacks.

"You need packs, abs and bi- and triceps like _this_ hot bloke!" continued Justin, referring to himself, of course.

He noticed a curvy, dark-skinned brunette girl with a pink bikini walking by.

"Watch and learn, big guy!" he said and ran after the girl.

Owen ignored him and finished his bowl of nachos. As he threw away the bowl, Justin came towards him with a bleeding nose.

"No comment!" growled Justin.

The start of the day went by as a pleasant one for most. Bridgette, though she was still worried about Geoff, taught Ezekiel some surfing, Beth tried to attract boys, Justin tried to attract girls, Tyler and Lindsay made out on the beach, Cody was being buried in the sand by Sierra, Noah and Katie were hanging out on the pier where their relationship had started, Chef was trying to take care of Geoff, Chris took a nap by the pool, DJ and Sadie were looking for jellyfish, Eva was lifting some weights with LeShawna, Owen and Izzy had an eating contest at the island bar, Heather was also at the bar trying enjoy a drink, Bennett was nowhere to be seen, Alejandro was swimming in the pool and Duncan was up in one of the towers with Courtney.

They both kissed each other in the light breeze.

"It's good to see that you're feeling better, honey." Courtney said, gently stroking Duncan's mohawk.

"I agree!" said Duncan and gazed upon what could be seen from the tower.

He gazed upon the exotic colourful plants, the beautiful beaches, the people and the sea, of course, all being shined upon by the sun. He heaved a happy sigh.

"Well, I could stay _here_ for some time!" he continued. "Tyler made a nice choice, huh?"

"Yeah." Courtney replied. "Hey, have you seen Trent and Gwen anywhere?"

"What?"

"I've seen everyone else, but not them."

Duncan shrugged.

"Meh! Maybe they got sick like the Geoffster."

"Yeah... Yeah, maybe!" was all Courtney said.

She had begun thinking about Bennett and if his strange behaviour had something to do with this. Her pondering was interrupted by Duncan.

"Let's go to the pool!" he suggested. "I think most of the others are gonna grab a bite to eat at the island bar."

Not much later, almost everyone was indeed gathered on the island in the pool, eating burgers, hot dogs and alike. Bridgette, however, stayed on the beach, just looking at the sea. She was approached by Ezekiel.

"Why aren't you with us, eh?" he said.

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you with us? You know, at the bar, eh."

Bridgette sighed.

"The smell of burnt flesh _still_ isn't my thing!" she said, sounding a bit angry.

"S-sorry, eh!"

Bridgette calmed herself down.

"N-no! No, it's okay, Zeke. I'm just a little worried."

"About Geoff?"

"Yeah, I mean... I mean... You _saw_ him, right? He looked almost like... like a... corpse or something. Maybe... he will _be_ one by tomorrow!"

"You mustn't think like that, Bridge! I'm sure it's all good."

Bridgette heaved another sigh.

"Just... leave me alone for a while, okay?"

She moved her knees closer to her chin as she closed her eyes. Ezekiel realized it would be best to do as he had been told.

"Okay." was all he said before he left.

He joined the others on the island and was immediately handed a hot dog by Owen.

"You almost missed the party, dude!" he said, patting Ezekiel on the back.

A voice they all recognised as Bennett's spoke up.

"Speaking of party, I would like to invite you all to a little get-together at the nightclub tonight."

Everyone was silent until Heather spoke up.

"What brings _you_ out of your lair, huh?" she said mockingly.

"Excellent question, my dear! Too many bats, I suppose." Bennett replied and chuckled. "Now, as I said, there's supposed to be a party at the club this night. Special BBQ'd food will be served, oriental-music will be played all night long, and the bar won't close. Perfection, is it not?"

No one replied as they all felt rather uncomfortable at the moment. Bennett cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll most likely see you there, then!" he said. "Not many guests will miss this, you know. Cheers!"

He then crossed the bridge and went back towards the hotel. After a few seconds of no one saying anything, Cody then began singing a song he found appropriate at that point.

"_I, I, I love little girls! They make me feel so good!_" he sang, but then talked normally. "Face it, people. This man wants to-"

"Make whoopee with us?! O-M-G!" Sierra interrupted and gasped.

"Oh, shut up!" said Eva. "What proof do you have?"

"What proof _don't_ we have?" said Duncan.

"You're all naïve!" Courtney said. "Just because he wants to have fun with us, that doesn't-"

Courtney interrupted herself, realizing what she had just said.

"O-okay, what I_ meant_ was... Look, one night at the club, you wouldn't mind _that_?"

For a while, nobody replied.

"What the heck! _I'm_ down." said DJ finally.

"Well, I'm down if _you_ are!" said LeShawna.

"I suppose I could join, as well." said Noah.

"I recall Bennett mentioning food, and if there's food there, I'm down!" Owen said.

"If there are _boys_ there, I'm down!" Beth said, jumping up and down.

"If there are _girls_ there, _I'm_ down!" said Cody.

"If _Cody's_ there,_ I'm_ down!" yelled Sierra

Eventually, everyone had agreed to attend the party, except, of course, the ones who were not there to discuss it at that point. Therefore, LeShawna went to the beach to see if Bridgette wanted to join as well. She had not moved an inch since Ezekiel had been there.

"Hey, girl!" said LeShawna.

"Hi, LeShawna." Bridgette replied, silently.

"Look, girl, there's this huge, crazy party at the club tonight and I was just wonderin' if you'd care to join."

Bridgette said nothing, so LeShawna kept going.

"Okay, I _know_ that Geoff is-"

"No, LeShawna... Please!" said Bridgette.

"All right, but if you... well... you know where to find us." LeShawna said before leaving Bridgette alone on the beach.

Back at the hotel, Bennett walked along the long balcony, on his way to his room, but was stopped as a muscular chef suddenly blocked his path. The chef in question had his arms crossed; he cleared his throat.

"I'm startin' to think you_ know _more than you wanna _tell_ me, man!" he said. "Now, once again, Bennett, who _is_ The Sacrificer?!"

"Hatchet, my _good_ man, I believe I did tell you that I don't know that." Bennett replied. "My dream hasn't shown me everything yet." He gulped and took his shades of. "Well, at least I didn't write everything down... I mean, I _did_, but all the notes are gone by now! I guess you _could_ say that... at this point... I actually don't know why we're even here."

Chef's left eye twitched. He then grabbed hold of Bennett's neck and shoved him up against the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that all this crap has been pointless!" he growled. "Christ! I got an old British maniac telling what to do, I've been forced to go on vacation and bring my sadistic boss along, and I even have a teenage boy ready to _die_ for some-"

"Wait a minute! Where _is_ this 'boy' you mentioned?" Bennett yelled. "You didn't leave him all by himself, did you?"

"Calm down, the guy's only sleepin'. Now, I _gotta_ go to the pool."

Chef let go of Bennett and went to change into a speedo; an action, the result of which no human being deserves to see.

Meanwhile, Sierra was on the phone with one of her friends.

"Like, _shut up_, Brenda! I haven't updated my blog in minutes! Unforgivable, I know!"

She was in one of the towers with Cody, Tyler and Ezekiel. Cody grunted.

"Please, Sierra, shut up!" he whimpered.

"You heard that, Brenda?! Cody's also telling you to shut up!" Sierra yelled into the phone. "So, anyways, we're still at the hotel, and right now I'm, like, in an ocean view-tower with my boyfriend Cody!"

"I am _not_ your boyfriend!" said Cody.

"Cody says he's not your boyfriend, Brenda!" Sierra yelled into her phone.

"Oh for FU-" yelled Cody, but was interrupted by Tyler.

"Let's just leave quietly while she's busy, shall we?" he said before leaving with Cody.

Ezekiel stayed behind for a while. He was thinking about Bridgette and whether or not he should explain to her how he feels about her. Was this really the right time?! Not much later it occurred to him that he was in the presence of the annoying TDI fangirl herself, Sierra, which resulted in him leaving the tower as well. He stumbled across DJ on the balcony.

"Hey, DJ!" he said.

"Yo, Zeke. What's up?" said DJ. "A bird, right?"

Ezekiel chuckled.

"Guess so! Hey, mind if I share room with you and Noah tonight, eh?" he then said.

"Actually, Noah shares room with Katie, now. You see, last night-"

"I know, I- I saw it."

"Well, you know you're welcome to my place anytime you like, man." DJ said before leaving.

Ezekiel leaned on the railing and looked at the "rough" beach for a while; a few people were surfing but Bridgette was not among them. He sighed and watched a jet fly by; he inhaled the scent of all the exotic flowers and thought to himself:

"Alright... I'll do it!"

Back in the pool area, Noah was sitting at a table on the island bar, reading _Quicksilver_, until water suddenly splashed his face.

"Bullseye!" yelled Katie, who had splashed said water on Noah from the pool.

"A wet _eye_ doesn't bother me, but the last thing I want in this _book_ is water." replied Noah and coughed.

Katie climbed up on the island, grabbed the book and closed it. She placed it on the table and climbed onto Noah, arms around his neck.

"You talk too much, you know that?" she said.

Noah was speechless, he merely panted.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Katie said, right before starting a make-out session with the bookworm. At this point Noah merely heaved a calm, happy sigh and closed his eyes.

Marv was sitting at another table, he noticed Chef swimming below one of the bridges. He once again moved the tape recorder to his mouth.

"Marv's log. Just talked to Bennett, says he feels he has been a bit too hasty, says he wants to cancel all of this. Negative! The last thing I'll do at this point is abort the mission. Too late for that. Must find out what will happen here, what I can do about it and who... WHO is... The Sacrificer!?"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**As you may have noticed, this one is a bit late. I took a break, you see, but I eventually decided to finish this after seeing the TDA special. I will also make sure to insert more internet slang in Sierra's dialogue. If you've seen the TDA special, you'll know why.**

**Okay, next time I'll try to get the craziness started. If the story moves too slow for ya, then I apologize. ^^**


	8. Passing It On

**Chapter 8: Passing it on**

The day was coming to an end.

Duncan sat in one of chairs on the beach, which he had turned so that it was facing the hotel building rather than the Red Sea; he watched as the sky above the building glowed yellow, and all the tiny clouds appeared to be colored dark blue. Against said sunset, the silhouette of a jet flew by, silently. It was a very beautiful sight; Duncan wished that Courtney, who was sleeping in the chair next to him, would have been awake to see it. The sky above the sea went darker and the breeze went colder. Shivering, Duncan finally woke Courtney up.

"Hey, wake up!" he said. "It's getting kinda dark, not to mention cold."

Courtney yawned and stretched her arms.

"You're such a wimp, Duncan." she said, playfully.

"I kid, I kid! I could stay here until the mammoths make a comeback." said Duncan.

"I didn't know you knew anything about the ice age."

"Well, I've seen the _movie_!"

Courtney giggled.

"Good enough I guess." she said and got out of the chair. "Let's go get changed. You wouldn't want to miss the BBQ, would you?"

"Meh!" said Duncan, and went towards the hotel with Courtney.

They eventually walked past Alejandro who was leaning against the wall of the building. He winked at Duncan who merely glanced at him.

Chef was meanwhile on his way back to the resort, after a swim by the second beach. In the avenue of palms he was stopped by a man emerging from the shadows behind one palm.

"Marv?"

"Hatchet?"

"I take it you're here because of that Bennett guy?"

"I'm _here_ because of _you_, Hatchet! According to the information provided to us by mister Bennett, a lot of crazy stuff is gonna go down here! You need to find out what the threat is and-"

"Marv, this dude is a nut ball! Just because he's playin' around with Doctor Doom in his dreams, doesn't mean he's psychic."

Marv grunted and spat out his cigar.

"Hatchet!" he tried, but Chef went on.

"Hey Marv, guess what? Last night I dreamt that a tractor ate up Chris and my underpants turned into show flakes, which all smelled like _pink_! Can't wait 'til _that_ dream comes true!"

Marv scratched his head.

"Who the _hell_ is Chris?" he said, but then shook his head and got back on the topic. "So, if Bennett is just crazy and his premonitions and strange visions are indeed bull crap, then would you really call what has _just_ happened to that one boy…" He paused and sighed; he hated this word. "… a coincidence?"

"Geoff? He's just sick! He'll be alright in the mornin'!" said Chef and tried to walk past Marv, who grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him.

"Is it now_ you_ who can see the future, sergeant?" said Marv. "You'll do as I say! Compute?"

Chef closed his eyes and inhaled.

"I ain't your sergeant no more!" he said.

"Compute?" said Marv once more. "Dad would have wanted you to say 'Compute'!"

Chef growled quietly.

"C-compute!" he yelled before running away; Marv smirked and prepared his tape recorder for another log entry.

Outside DJ's room, Owen, Izzy, Eva, Noah and Katie were waiting for DJ and Sadie to get ready for the party Bennett was talking about.

"I still think he's insane." said Eva.

"He'll pay for our dinner! How the heck is he insane?" yelled Owen.

"Good question, brick house." said Noah. "Schizophrenia is my guess."

At this point DJ and Sadie came out, having changed from their swimsuits to their regular clothes. Sadie and Katie glanced at each other, angrily. Izzy suddenly popped up between them. She cackled.

"Ha ha! Guys, what _is_ it with you? We're here to relax and have fun, and the first thing you do is getting into another one of your fights! Jeez!" She grabbed them both by their right hands and forced them to shake hands. "_That's_ right, shake hands. Now we're feeling a lot better huh? Ha ha!"

Katie pulled her hand away from Sadie and instead grabbed Noah by the arm with whom she walked away. Noah said nothing.

Bennett was sitting on a stool in his room, staring into a mirror. He was sobbing.

"I'll find out what you're trying to tell me! You're trying to say something! Why else would you visit me?" he said to the mirror.

No one replied, but in his head he heard the deep voice of The Sacrificer, whisper calmly and echo in his brain.

"This is not a real conversation, Doug. You're just so used to dreaming about me that you see me frequently in your mind, even if you're not asleep."

"I don't want to look after the kids anymore. You'll have to talk to someone else." Bennett replied.

The Sacrificer, even though he was not there, continued.

"You have control over your ability, Doug. Give it to someone else, if you're so reluctant to destroy me. Because you _can_!"

Bennett rubbed his crutches, which were lying on his lap; he was no longer sobbing.

"You're…_ releasing_ me?" he whimpered.

"Only _you_ can do that!"

Bennett's conversation was interrupted by someone knocking the door.

"Mister Bennett. Shall we head to the BBQ?" said a voice belonging to Courtney.

Bennett got up.

"Oh yes, my dear! I'm on my way."

He walked to the door, opened it and went out on the long balcony; it was now dark and the moon was up. He was met by Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Beth, Alejandro, Sierra and Cody.

"Fine night, is it not? Look at the stars and the moon, feel the cold, hear the crickets and the waves… and soon… the music."

Heather interrupted him.

"Um, if you had skipped that little _speech_ of yours, we_ would_ have been listening to the music by now!"

"You have quite a mouth, my dear." Bennett replied. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Well, they've never really put it like _that_." said Beth.

"_I_ have!" said Alejandro, and put his arm around Heather's waist. "Her mouth is _lovely_."

"Back off, you swine!" yelled Heather, pushing a smirking Alejandro away.

"Come on, already! The food's getting cold." said Duncan.

"Ah, a bit peckish, eh?" said Bennett.

Not much later, all of the teens, except Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen and Trent were at, or headed towards the BBQ party in the nightclub, one floor below the restaurant. Outside the building, three cooks were grilling all kinds of meat, whilst singing in Arabic, and inside there were pots of fried vegetables, French Fries and several other delicious foods, on a long table.

It didn't take Owen long to fill his plate with food of all kinds available. He took a seat at one of the round tables near the stage where a man was singing songs in Arabic. Cody, who was carrying a plate with less food, sat down next to him. He also had two glasses of Pepsi.

"Hey, Owen! Got some Pepsi for ya!" he said.

"Thanks, buddy." Owen said quickly, before shoving more food in his own mouth.

"You haven't seen Gwen anywhere, have you? Or Trent?" said Cody as Sierra sat down next to him.

"They're gone with the wind, Cody!" she said and grabbed Cody's fork.

"Um, Sierra? This is my food." said Cody.

"Haha! L-O-L, Cody, I know! I'm helping you eat it." Sierra then picked up a piece of grilled chicken with the fork, which she shoved in Cody's mouth. "I've got plans for tonight, cutie. We'll slow-dance together, if this music ever slows down!"

Cody tried to object, but there was too much food in his mouth.

At another round table, Justin sat down next to DJ, Eva, Noah, Katie and Beth.

"'Sup guys?" he said.

"I'm okay, bro, but I think that… well…" said DJ, scratching the back of his own head.

"What?" said Justin.

"Um, I kinda got this feeling that, uh..." He leaned towards Justin and whispered. "I think Sadie's trying to make me love her."

Justin couldn't help but snicker.

"Heh.. o-okay, dude. Sadie, she's the fat one, right? I don't think you'll need to worry."

"Justin, don't judge a movie from its poster. She's pretty loveable, but I wish she could just make up with Katie already."

Justin shook his head.

"Uh-uh, I don't think Katie's going away from the genius any time soon." he said, referring of course to Noah.

DJ sighed.

"Hey, take it easy, big guy. Can I get you anything?" said Justin. "How about a beer?"

"Yeah, sure!" DJ replied.

Sadie then showed up and sat down at that very same table, avoiding eye contact with Katie, who was listening to another of Beth's break-up stories, so was Eva and Noah.

"So, Brady threw the candy corn at me, calling me a 'pathetic, no-good brat'!" said Beth. "At that point, I stormed out with, like, super-wet cheeks." Noah interrupted.

"Want me to go get a violin?"

Eva chuckled.

"Hang on, didn't you say that, like, _Brady_ was the one who ran out crying?" said Katie.

Beth began to look worried.

"Uh, yeah! See it's… Okay, who's hungry?" she said and ran to get the food she already had. Katie and Noah glanced at each other.

"So, um, legit question - where's the schizo?" said Noah, looking around for Bennett.

Bennett was seated at a table with Duncan, LeShawna and Courtney. Courtney was pondering; she had remembered what Bennett had said earlier about his watch. At least she could recall something about numbers he was apparently going to write somewhere. She decided to ask him.

"Mister Bennett, sir? You wanted me to… um… _do_ something when your digital watch beeps?"

"Huh?" said Duncan.

"Write them down! The numbers!" said Bennett. "Just… write them down."

A confused Duncan leaned towards a slightly less confused Courtney.

"Numbers?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure, honey. Ignore him!" she said and gave Duncan a kiss.

Still confused, Duncan looked at Bennett, who lowered his shades and winked at him whilst smirking. Eventually, Duncan was distracted by LeShawna, who was almost ready to burst into tears for some reason.

"Aw! I wish my lil' baby Harold was here! Guy just _loved_ them grilled chickens!" she said and munched on some chicken.

Duncan tried to say something to comfort her, but then came another flashback from the end of the third Total Drama season; a large amount of yellow liquid being dumped over a defenseless Harold, who screamed in terror and ran away, weeping. As he heard his heart beat faster, an image of Alejandro's face flashed before Duncan's eyes as he heard said person's voice.

"You did well, dude. Now I'll keep my hands off Courtney, okay?" it said and chuckled. "That's _one _loser down… forever!"

Duncan's flashback was interrupted by the voice of Courtney.

"Honey, are you okay?" She noticed that Duncan's eyes were twitching.

"I gotta… I, uh… I need some air." he said and left the table.

Courtney moved closer to LeShawna, who was a bit teary-eyed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought it up, LeShawna." she said. "I thought you had let go of all that."

"So did I, hun. So did I." LeShawna replied as Bennett sighed and checked his watch.

As Duncan walked outside he accidentally bumped into Ezekiel, who was on his way inside together with Tyler, Lindsay, and Izzy.

Tyler looked around as they entered the nightclub.

"All righty, I- I think everybody's here!" he said. "I haven't seen Gwen or Trent yet, though."

"What about Bridgette?" asked Ezekiel, who rubbed his arm after the impact with Duncan.

"I _really_ don't think she's in the right mood for a party right now, man!" said Tyler.

"Guess you're right, eh."

However, outside, as Duncan leaned against a fence, panting slowly and trying to calm himself by listening to the sound of crickets, he suddenly noticed none other than Bridgette approaching.

"Yo Bridge! Any news about poor Geoff?" said Duncan.

"Nope, I haven't even seen Chef anywhere, but I hope he's giving Geoff the help he needs."

Bridgette then walked towards the nightclub entrance, were the cooks were making food and laughing at each other's jokes.

"W-What are you doing?" said Duncan.

"What? I-I feel better among friends." she replied.

"But don't you hate meat?" asked Duncan.

"No worries." Bridgette put a clothespin on her nose and walked inside.

When Tyler, Izzy, Lindsay and Ezekiel were seated, after collecting some food from the BBQ buffet of course, Ezekiel looked towards the doors; he raised both his eyebrows in surprise. Not only was Bridgette on her way into the nightclub, but she was also wearing her usual outfit rather than the wetsuit she had been wearing almost all day; somehow, she looked more beautiful than ever in Ezekiel's eyes.

"Well I'll be… Hey, Bridge!" yelled Ezekiel, as Bridgette was clearly looking around for her friends.

She walked over to their table and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" said Tyler. "Or better yet, how's Geoff?"

"I… I think everything's gonna be, um… Can't we… please-" Bridgette started.

"-talk about something else, eh?" finished Ezekiel.

No one said anything at first, but then Izzy spoke up.

"So, uh, has anyone tried the pool water yet? I have! You should _really_ try it before it all runs out, okay?"

Bridgette finally smiled. Ezekiel made a "keep going" gesture.

"HAHA! Yeah, b-b-but the pool is great to sleep in as well. I slept there ALL night, okay? Jus- just look at my legs now!"

Izzy quickly put her legs on the table, revealing that they were wrinkly after being in the water for too long.

"Well, that's just _cute_, Izzy! And thanks a lot for smashing our food." said an annoyed Tyler.

Both Lindsay and Bridgette giggled; Ezekiel was happy to see a smile on Bridgette's face at last, but she wouldn't keep that smile on her face all night. Eventually, Chef and Chris entered the nightclub; Chris was still asking Chef questions.

"Okay, uh, _one_ more time; You came here because some crazy old man told you to do so, you brought, um, 'stuff' to your room because he told you to do so, but then you _stopped _obeying him and then his other guy told you to go _back _to obeying the old guy but you went on a party instead? Does that sum it up?"

"Thanks for being a good listener, Chris, my man." Chef replied. "I'm officially on vacation now! Doug had _better_ leave me alone this time."

"The f…? W-Whatever, man! Screw your stories, I'm _starving_!" said Chris and ran into the nightclub to find a plate, and ignore Chef as much as possible.

About 30 minutes later, around 21:50, the man on the stage was singing a song with a bit slower pace. Sierra couldn't resist; she pulled a stuffed and exhausted Cody onto the dance floor.

"You know how to slow dance, right Cody?" she asked him.

"Uhn… Not when I can barely _stand up_!" replied Cody.

"Oh, it's easy. Put your hands on my waist-" She did that _for_ him. "-and I'll put my arms around your neck, like this." She did that, as well. "Now, we just kind of walk slowly and sway to the music. R-O-F-L-M-A-O, Cody, don't you _know_ that?"

Cody didn't reply, he just sighed and started slow-dancing with Sierra. Noah, Katie and Eva watched them from a distance.

"Aaw, that's sooo romantic!" said Katie.

"Sure. Disturbing, sad, revolting but nonetheless romantic." Noah replied, sarcastically.

"Why don't _you_ two dance?" said Eva, grinning.

"Um… I'm kind of _not good_ at that."

"Oh! Let me teach you, Noah!" said Katie and pulled Noah away from Eva, before anyone could blink.

"Oh, holy Christ! I do _not_ wanna miss this!" said Eva, laughing loudly and keeping her eyes on the couple.

Meanwhile, Duncan was beginning to calm down. He was slowly rubbing his forehead with his hands, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he flinched as there was suddenly a hand holding a pack of cigarettes in front of his face; when he looked up he saw Alejandro with a lit cigarette in his mouth. He looked at the pack and then back at Alejandro; eventually, he picked a cigarette and put it in his mouth. Alejandro lit it for him, and leaned against the same fence Duncan was leaning against.

He sniffed on the big, exotic bush behind them, whilst gazing upon the moon and it's reflection on the Red Sea. He patted Duncan on his left shoulder.

"I'm glad you came, after all… my friend." he said, and walked back inside after throwing his cigarette into the bush.

Duncan sighed, causing smoke to come out his nostrils.

Inside, Bridgette and Ezekiel were now alone at their table, as Tyler and Lindsay were also slow-dancing on the dance floor and Izzy was hiding behind a white stone pillar, watching Ezekiel and Bridgette.

The redneck scratched his neck.

"So, um… Are you… I mean, uh, are you enjoying the night, then?" he said.

"Well, I'm trying to keep an optimistic attitude. So far, so good." Bridgette replied.

"That's good… but… you don't wanna, like, um, dance… or anything, eh?"

Bridgette looked at him, still smiling.

"So you _can_ dance… homeboy?" she asked him, playfully and gently pushing him; he nevertheless almost fell of the chair.

"'Homeboy'? Heh, I'm afraid I've dropped the whole rapper act now, eh." he explained. "It didn't work mostly because I'm not black."

Bridgette giggled.

"I'll pass. I need to just take it easy." she said, leaning back in her chair.

Ezekiel rolled his thumbs as he began to blush.

"Uh, Bridge?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I thought you should know that… um… I, uh…"

Bridgette sat back up.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"It's just that… I worry- I mean, I care about you a lot and… I've felt that… well…"

Bridgette moved her left hand to Ezekiel's shoulder.

"Zeke? I had…" She gasped.

"W-what's wrong?" said Ezekiel.

He turned his head and saw none other than Chef picking food from the buffet; Bridgette ran up to him, frustrated.

"Chef! What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"You gonna yell at 'cause I'm tryin' to _eat_?" replied Chef.

"W-what the…? What about Geoff, huh? He needs your help! What's _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm hungry." said Chef.

Bridgette grunted loudly and ran over to LeShawna, who was leaning against a stone pillar near the dance floor.

"LeShawna?" she said, ready to cry.

"Bridge? What's the matter? You look _terrible_." said LeShawna.

"We gotta go back… Geoff… Oh God!"

Bridgette ran off, sobbing. Tyler and Lindsay walked up to a puzzled LeShawna, so did Ezekiel, Noah and Katie.

"Okay, _now_ what?" said Noah.

"I don't know, dude." Tyler replied.

"Guys, Chef's here, eh! He left Geoff to rot!" said Ezekiel.

"Oh boy! That's all I needed. What _else_ could go wrong?" said LeShawna.

Just as she had said this, a loud scream of terror filled the nightclub; the man on the stage stopped singing and everybody's attention was focused on Bennett, who was standing up by one of the tables, twitching and screaming into thin air, all while his digital watch was beeping. Courtney sat at the same table, staring at him in confusion. Duncan showed up to ask Courtney why Bennett was screaming.

"What the hell is he _doing_?" he yelled.

Before Courtney could reply, Bennett grabbed a knife, shoved all the plates and foods on the table away and on to the floor and quickly started carving numbers on the table. All the ex-contestants walked up to the table in question, confused and frightened.

"Is no one gonna _do_ anything?" yelled Heather.

Bennett raised his arms, dropped the knife on the floor and pulled a hypodermic needle out of his pocket.

"Step aside." said Duncan who grabbed Bennett by the shoulders, trying to pull him away from the table.

Bennett started shaking; he dropped the needle and bit his own the index finger on his gloved right hand, pulling the glove of his hand, using his teeth. Duncan let go of him and was trying to back off, while everyone else just stared, but Bennett grabbed Duncan's right hand with his own, causing Duncan to close his eyes and shiver. When Bennett let go of him they both fell to the ground. Bennett stopped screaming, at last.

"Oh, my God!" yelled Courtney.

Duncan was still shivering but Bennett was lying still, hyperventilating.

"Did it work?" he said, eventually.

"Okay, please tell me anyone here has the slightest _clue_ as to what the hell just happened!" shouted a frustrated Cody.

"Duncan, say something… please!" said Courtney while trying to get Duncan back on his feet.

"My head… it feels like it's gonna explode." Duncan replied.

Whilst everyone was focused on Duncan, Bennett tried to sneak out but he was stopped in the doorway when a muscular man he recognized as Marv blocked his path. Marv looked at Bennett and then into the nightclub.

"HATCHET!" he shouted, causing everybody, not only Chef, to look in his direction.

**End of Chapter**

**Well, that became a little longer than I anticipated but I suppose that's a good thing.**

**Okay, so now we're getting somewhere; I apologize for the delay of this chapter and I hope the story is not too slow-paced for ya. Although I don't mind if you're confused, because I guess one could say that that's what I was going for.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed proof-reading it… w-wait :/**


	9. Insanity

**Chapter 9: Insanity**

The chaos inside the now silent nightclub was beginning to die down; Bennett and Duncan were sitting on the floor; the latter was rubbing his forehead in pain, with all the former _Total Drama_-competitors, plus Chef, Chris and a few other guests, surrounding him, as the big, muscular, black, intimidating lieutenant Marv forced Bennett to walk back to said crowd of people.

"All of you!" he yelled, referring only to the other guests and personnel staring at him. "I'm authorized to take care of this situation, and I must speak to these kids immediately, so keep enjoying the evening! Everything's under control."

The other guests did, eventually, carry on with their eating, the cooks went back to cooking, the singer went back to singing and waiters went back to the kitchen. Marv turned towards the teens, staring angrily at Chef.

"Uh? Ch- Ch- Chef?" whimpered Chris. "Can I go while you distract this guy?"

"Why did you disobey me once again, Hatchet?" said Marv. Chef merely scoffed in response.

"Sir? Duncan needs help." said Courtney, trying to get Marv's attention. "I- I don't know what _happened_ to him."

"Same here, kid." said Marv, who then turned to Bennett.

Bennett sat on the floor, looking at his palm for a bit until he looked up at Marv.

"Yeah, Bennett, what _did_ happen?" he said.

Bennett looked down at the floor and smacked his lips while scratching his thigh. He then looked at the teens, then back at Marv. He grabbed his crutches and got back on his feet.

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" he said and headed towards the door, the others following him.

Courtney, however, stayed behind to write down the numbers Bennett had carved into the table.

Eventually, they were all seated at the bar on the island in the swimming pool, except for Bennett who stood up next to Marv, who watched him closely, crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"Go on! Share your story with the rest of the class." said Marv, gesturing towards the seated teens.

All the ex-contestants, Chris, Chef and Marv looked at Bennett as he scratched his head.

"Well, I- I'm not certain where to begin." he said, but nevertheless moved on. "Long before I was interested in the _Total Drama_-show, I saw you, all of you, in my dreams." The teens glanced at each other, as this sounded rather awkward. "I saw you… here, in Hurghada… at this very resort… but you were in grave danger." He sat down. "There was this powerful man… some… some evil man who was wearing some, uh, robe with a hood and gray mask that looked like a skull, only the forehead was bigger, the eyes glowed light blue and there was no bottom jaw. The Sacrificer."

"And you think that guy is here? Like, um, chasing _us_?" said DJ.

"Yes, DJ." said Noah, sarcastically. "Of course he's _really_ here because our schizo-friend over here dreamt it!"

"Shut up!" yelled Marv, and then patted Bennett on the shoulder. "Go on, Bennett!"

Bennett continued.

"I eventually stumbled upon a TV-show, known as _Total Drama_, and I was rather shocked to see that all the contestants matched the people I had seen in my dreams. I had no choice but to watch every episode until it was confirmed that you were indeed going to Hurghada… I was right. I was…" Bennett drummed his fingers on the crutches on his lap.

Some of the teens were now whispering to one another about the story they had just heard.

"I never thought my, to date, most improbable theory would be true." said Noah to Eva.

"Oh yeah! I remember." replied Eva. "You said something about him being a psychic, huh?"

"Uh, sure. Whatever!" said Noah.

"Man! This is uber-freaking crazy, guys." said Sierra, hugging a reluctant Cody tight for comfort.

"I know, right!" said Sadie, chewing her nails.

"I think it's cool!" said the always nonchalant Izzy.

"Guys, quite down a bit!" said Courtney to all who whispered. "Bennett, what did you do to Duncan?"

Bennett rubbed his crutches and sighed.

"I… I just…" he said. "It's like this; before I followed you here I didn't realize that I did not know enough about the enemy or his intentions, so without hesitation I followed you to where I knew he would attack you." He scratched his head again and clenched his teeth. "It was soon after that I realized… I didn't know enough about the enemy. I had only seen him in my dreams, where he indicated that he was after you, and… I wanted to help…" He started sobbing. "…b-but I _can't_! I-I tried to remember but I didn't write them down. I-I ju-hust carved some STUPID numbers into my furniture, while I was sleepwalking, or something." He threw his shades on the ground. "Why am I so stu-hupiid? WHY!"

He shut up as Chef slapped the back of his head.

"Idiot!" Chef yelled. "You told me and Marv to steal guns from our HQ, you made us betray our officers and just what the hell do you want us to now that you've cancelled the whole thing, huh? _Return_ them and be, like 'Yeah, sorry we stole weapons, making us seem like terrorists, but it's cool, we don't _need_ 'em no more!'? You have wasted more of my goddamn time than you could possibly imagine, gramps!"

Suddenly, Marv was pointing a gun at Chef's head.

"Back down, sarge!" Marv muttered; Chef glared at him a bit before stepping back. "Keep talkin', Bennett. What did you do to that kid?"

"I gave it to him. Now _he's _the one with powers to see the future, not me! _NOT_ ME!" yelled Bennett.

"You tried to sneak away and leave us to _die_?" said Justin, angrily. "With Duncan as our new guardian? Yeah, nice choice there, big shot!"

"I don't want the responsibility anymore! I should have thought things through properly first, before I came to your aide. I-I-I don't have enough information!"

"I don't think your drug-induced fantasies are gonna provide any info, bub!" said Eva.

"If it is just total bull, then how do you explain what happened to Geoff?" said Tyler.

LeShawna's eyes widened as Tyler had said that.

"Oh God, that's right! Geoff! We totally forgot about him!" she yelled. "Let's go!"

"Wait! Let's just take it easy for a bit." said Beth, patting LeShawna on the back.

"Beth, this is serious!" replied LeShawna. "We're about to _lose_ someone here, and not like one of your stupid boyfriend-stories!"

"They're not stupid." said Beth, crossing her arms.

"Hey home-girl, chill!" said Heather, rudely. "We don't even know if any of this is real!"

"Just shut _up_, you-" LeShawna started, but the loud bickering was interrupted as Duncan shouted:

"Stop it! H-h-he's not lying!" He shook, as if having a seizure, and fell to the ground.

"Duncan!" yelled Courtney and crouched down next to him!

"Bennett's not crazy! The Sacrificer… I can see him right now! HE'S GONNA_ F-F-F-FIND _US!" Duncan yelled, as his face went red until blood came out his nose.

"Oh my God!" Courtney whimpered, as Bennett also crouched down.

He grabbed Duncan by the shoulders and made him look at him.

"You're not sleeping, are you, boy?" said Bennett. "You can control your ability better than me! You… are… _strong_, boy."

Duncan's eyes were shut tight and his face was still red.

"Try to ignore it! Open your eyes and try to return to what's real."

Duncan grunted and opened his eyes wide; he then panted and tried to wipe the nose blood off his face. He stopped shaking and Bennett took a napkin out of his pocket and helped him wipe off the blood. Courtney hesitated a bit, but eventually hugged him tight. Duncan hugged her back.

"Hey, um, guys? Now _I'm_ kinda convinced there _is_ something crazy going on here!" said Chris. "So I'll be off now, if you don't mind."

He tried to run away from the island but Chef held him back by the collar.

"You'll stay, Chris." he said. "It looks like we gonna need all the help we can get."

"Uh-huh? Yeah, then let's go help Geoff!" said LeShawna, angrily.

Just then, they were all startled as the loud, terrified scream of a young woman echoed through the night. DJ yelped, climbed over the bar and hid behind the counter, the others looked around, looking worried, and Katie held Noah tight.

"Oh gosh, Noah! W-what was that?" she said.

"More like, '_who_ was that?'!" said Noah.

"Bridgette!" yelled LeShawna and quickly over the bridge and towards the resort.

"Wait up! We need to stick together right now!" said Tyler.

"Then you gotta come with us, eh!" said Ezekiel, who was also about to cross the bridge.

The other teens followed, eventually, together with Bennett, Marv, Chef and Chris. Duncan and Courtney were last to leave the island, as they tried to keep a slow pace.

"Are you okay, Duncan?" said a very worried Courtney.

"Sure," he said, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead with his right hand, as he had his left one on Courtney's left hip. "-but I'd like to know where the heck that scream came from. That was seriously freaky!"

Meanwhile, LeShawna arrived at Bridgette and Geoff's room. The door was open and Bridgette was kneeling down by the bed, sobbing loudly into the dirty sheets; Geoff was gone.

LeShawna slowly walked inside, as Ezekiel told the others to stay outside the room; he, however, went in.

"Bridgette, baby?" said LeShawna.

As Bridgette kept sobbing, LeShawna could make out a few words.

"Some- Someone… do-hoo something!"

Ezekiel walked over to the glass door leading to the room's balcony, looked out and then rested his head against the glass; he covered his eyes, ready to also start crying. He then walked over to Bridgette and gave her a light hug of comfort, so did LeShawna. Everyone else was looking at the three in concern, and shared a few glances. Marv leaned on the railing of the long balcony and got his tape recorder out of his pocket.

"Marv's log; I've now rendezvoused with aforementioned teens. Have also begun seeing clear signs that Bennett, against my expectations, was right. Must proceed my mission with caution, things are getting ugly. End!"

Courtney was, meanwhile, trying to figure out what Bennett's numbers meant. On her piece of paper the numbers 9, 24, 1, 14, 20, 20, 8, 4, 2, 21, 12, 12, 25. Noah looked over her shoulder.

"I see you're having trouble with that." he said. "Have you tried anything, you know, basic?"

Courtney scoffed.

"Look, Noah, I really don't think it would be that easy to figure o-" Noah interrupted her.

"Because if you match those numbers with letters of the English alphabet, you get 'I WANT THE BULLY'."

Courtney's eyes widened, then she looked at the paper.

"Noah, remind me to stop _thinking_ so much!" she said. "Guys! I figured it out! The numbers Bennett wrote, they make sense."

"Aaww! Do we have to talk _math_ now?" whined Lindsay.

"It's not a math problem; it's a very lazy code."

"You? You made sense out of my numbers?" Bennett said, smiling and kneeling before Courtney.

"Your subconscious doesn't know how to be cryptic." said Courtney.

"What does it say?" said DJ.

"It says 'I want the bully'."

"Why'd Bennett write that, is there something evil in his brain, what's going _on_?" DJ whined.

"Guys, we're being faced with too many questions at once, okay?" said Cody. "We'll try to interpret the message later. We gotta focus on what's happened to Geoff."

Alejandro was, meanwhile, leaning against the wall. He took a cross-necklace out of his pocket and put it around his neck. Heather walked up to him.

"Well, what do you know? The big, mean Alejandro is religious." she said.

"I only speak to God when I need him. Like back in season 3." said Alejandro. "That's why I had better luck than you, sweetheart."

Heather scoffed.

As they spoke, LeShawna tried to calm Bridgette down.

"Hey, Bridge. It's me – LeShawna!" she said. "Listen to me, girl, please?"

Bridgette calmed down, inhaled some air and wiped her cheeks with her sleeves.

"Okay." she said.

"When did you come in here, hun?" said LeShawna.

Bridgette shook her head.

"W-what?"

"When did you come into this room, Bridge, a few _minutes_ ago?"

"Y-yeah?"

Ezekiel scratched the back of his neck.

"Why is that important, eh?" he asked.

"It can't have taken Bridgette _that_ long to run back here from the club." LeShawna replied. "Girl, were you perhaps distracted by somethin' before you arrived here. Talk to me, girl, _please_!"

"I… There… Outside." Bridgette pointed at the glass door.

"What Bridgette? What is outside?" said Ezekiel.

"I st- I stopped below that b-balcony, before going up the steps. Th-there was a weird… a weird m-man walking down the steps!" she replied.

"Uh-huh? Okay, w-what did he look like?" asked LeShawna, gently rubbing Bridgette's shoulder.

"Well, he had a robe… and, um, a deformed skull-mask and, um, he looked at me for like 5 minutes, as I…" She snorted. "…as I tried to walk up here. It felt like I was paralyzed and no one was there to help me."

LeShawna gasped. The others had also listened.

"Now it's official, now I _really_ believe in the paranormal." said Noah. "I mean, this is seriously messed up and I see no other explanation aside from… paranormal activity."

Owen hugged Noah and Katie, choking them.

"Don't talk like that, buddy! I'm scared enough as it is!" he yelled.

Bennett walked into the room.

"Excuse me," he said. "-this Geoff-fellow, he liked pink didn't he?"

"Yeah, why?" said LeShawna.

"The Sacrificer, every time I saw him there was a pink mist around him, or something. He, um, he was always associated with the, uh, color pink somehow. You don't… suppose there might be some connection?"

LeShawna got up and stared angrily at Bennett.

"Are you, you dirty, heartless cracker, seriously accusing Geoff of-"

"Listen to me!" yelled Bennett. "He's not here, is he? _She_ saw what could have been The Sacrificer down there! Geoff gone, Sacrificer appears, both like pink. I mean you could-"

Bennett was interrupted by Ezekiel.

"Guys! Check _this_ out!" he said, holding a note. "I found this out on the balcony."

Bennett grabbed it.

"I-it says 'This man is sacrificed and the color is yellow this one time, soon the color is pink which is when people will be mine'." Bennett put the note away. "It's not finished!" he whispered.

"Huh?" said Ezekiel.

"It's not finished, Ezekiel! The poem was much longer in my dream."

"That's enough puzzle pieces. Can't we start putting them _together_ now?" said Heather, angrily.

"As long as we have all the pieces we need!" said Courtney. "_Do_ we, Heather?"

Heather sighed and crossed her arms.

"She's kinda right though, Courtney." Cody replied. "We- we should totally start _thinking_ now, alright? First we should discuss whether or not Geoff was captured by that skull-mask dude."

"Don't tell me you _also_ think Geoff could be the bad guy?" said LeShawna and walked up to him.

Cody held out his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… whoa! J-just… slow down!" he said. "Let's rewind a bit, um… Bridgette, when you saw the mystery man on the steps, did he have, like, um, a bag with him or something?"

Bridgette looked at him with her teary eyes.

"N-no?" she said.

Cody snapped his fingers.

"Aha! Then w-w-what if Geoff was inside the Sacrificer-suit, huh?" he said, wide-eyed and making a gesture for each word like a crazy scientist. He stepped back as LeShawna glared at him. "I mean, uh, g-g-given he disappeared just recently, you know? I mean… I-i-if, um, Geoff was actually captured, then it must have happened a lot earlier, right?"

"I believe in the latter! You can_not_ make me believe Geoff wants us dead." LeShawna yelled.

"Will everybody just calm the hell down, already?" said Courtney. "We need to interpret these cryptic messages and see if they mean something! We all know Bennett hasn't tried _that_ yet."

"And remember y'all; we'd all better stick together at a time like this!" said Chef.

"I _totally_ agree." said Sadie and held on to Katie's shoulder.

Katie glanced at her.

"Me too." said Katie and held on to Noah's arm.

"Great. Now, is everybody here?" Chef called out.

Cody's eyes widened.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Cody?" said a concerned Sierra.

"What if- what if…?" Cody stuttered, and then he ran out of the room.

He furiously shoved the others out of his way and ran along the balcony and past all the doors, all whilst exclaiming:

"No, no, no, no, no, _no_, _NO_!"

"Chef, what happened?" said Courtney.

"That's just how it works, ya know?" Chef replied. "You say we gotta stick together, someone runs of and most likely gets killed."

Duncan closed his eyes and clenched his teeth again, as the skull-mask flashed before his eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, cool! Now we have plot… as some absent-minded, Lynch-hating critics would say.**

**Just some fun fact here; as I said earlier, the Grand Seas resort exists and is featured in this story and apparently my mom liked the resort a **_**lot**_**, when we were last there in 2007, so we're going back there in October. Same place! I **_**barely**_** mind going somewhere not new. :D**

**Stay tuned for more stuff. I've never worked this quickly on a 3000-word chapter, I think.  
**


	10. Deformed Skull

**Chapter 10: Deformed Skull**

"I'm in danger, Duncan." said the deep, muffled voice of The Sacrificer. "I can control him no longer. Before he takes all your loved ones, _you _must-"

"Duncan?" said Courtney, interfering with Duncan's vision. "We gotta go fetch Cody."

Duncan opened his eyes.

Courtney was trying to get Bridgette, who was whimpering unintelligibly, on her feet. Although when she got up she managed to say:

"Are we… gonna find G-Geoff?"

Courtney patted her on the back.

"I don't know, Bridge… I-I don't know."

She then turned towards Duncan again.

"Are you okay, Duncan?" she said.

"No probs, honey." Duncan replied and exhaled.

"He's still seeing The Sacrificer." said Bennett. "For me, the visions always stopped after dawn. Theoretically, he should be fine in the morning."

He then tried to catch up with the others who were following Cody, who was rushing towards the room he was sharing with Trent and Gwen. When he came to the door he searched his pocket and fortunately discovered that he had one of the key cards. He unlocked the door and opened it, revealing the room to be pitch-black.

He panted exhaustedly and stared into the dark room.

"G-Gwen?" he whispered.

He reached for the light switch and flicked it on. Gwen was kneeling over the body of her boyfriend Trent, who was staring at the ceiling, his skin was grey, not unlike Geoff's skin earlier, but his eyes were bright pink as opposed to yellow and his mouth was wide open and full of blood; his shirt was also bloody, as if he had been repeatedly stabbed in the stomach.

Gwen had her hands in front of her, as if she was trying to hide something from Cody. Cody slowly and carefully stepped inside.

"Gwen?" he repeated.

Gwen turned towards him, revealing a knife in her hands, open wounds on her face and arms and a suddenly light grey skin; her eyes were red and wet - she had obviously been crying - and her clothes were slightly ripped. It was like a scene out of a clichéd horror-film.

"He didn't stop." she whimpered and began crawling slowly towards Cody. "He… too much… smoke… b-b-but I held my…" She slipped while crawling and fell flat on her stomach.

Cody stared at her, too scared to even scream, as she lied there, panting. He slowly approached her, crouched down beside her and tried to talk with her.

"Gwen, y-y-you have to tell me… w-what happened." he said.

"We… were going… l-l-love… first time… Mist." Gwen said with a very weak voice; Cody could barely hear her. "Then he… he… he made me kill him."

Cody didn't know what to say; he just stood there, shaking, as the others came in to investigate. They were all just as shocked as Cody. Heather gulped.

"Well… _that's_ different!" she squealed.

Marv stepped inside and looked at Trent's body.

"How did you say this happened, again?" he said to Gwen. "What was it you said about a mist?"

"Colorful mist…" she replied, and covered her face.

Cody tried to hug her but she grunted and pushed him away. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Seems to me like, whoever this guy is, he likes to kill off boyfriends!" said Noah.

Beth rubbed her forehead.

"Christ! W-what _is_ this?" she yelled and ran outside; from the balcony she yelled into the night. "Why are you doing this, you… you… ugly thing? Why don't you freaking _show_ yourself, huh?" She coughed. "Aw, why does that always happen when I try to scream?"

"Keep it down, all of you!" yelled Marv, and crouched down next to Gwen. "What did the colorful mist do, Gwen? Go on, tell me."

"It entered him." Gwen replied, as she curled into fetal position on the floor and closed her eyes.

"M-hmm? It, uh, it entered him? Then what?"

"Then… then…" her voice began to break as she was starting to cry. "He tried to…"

She burst into tears and moved her knees closer to her face. Marv stood up. He exhaled and rubbed his chin.

"Looks like the pink smoke played an important part in _this_ too, guys." he said.

"If only I could remember its significance." Bennett said. "All I know is that it's somehow connected with The Sacrificer. You children don't suppose…?"

"Definitely! We really should get out of her, as soon as possible!" Courtney exclaimed.

"But what if Gwen gets worse and dies?" said a devastated Cody.

"I guess we simply have to make sacrifices." said Heather.

Cody slowly turned his head towards her; he was shaking with sudden rage.

"What did you just say?" he whispered.

"I said that-"

Heather was interrupted as Cody suddenly tackled her and began punching her repeatedly, out of anger and frustration. Sierra tried to calm him down.

"Cody, don't-"

Sierra was interrupted and shocked as she suddenly felt Cody's hand slap her face. She then heard his voice shout:

"Leave me alone, Sierra! Just _leave me alone_! All you've done is making my life a living Hell! I want you to… to… finally understand that!"

Sierra's jaw dropped as her eyes watered and she gently rubbed her slapped cheek.

"You should be where Gwen is right now! You should… God!" Cody whispered and tried to keep from sobbing before he continued to go berserk on Heather.

Fortunately for Heather, Eva and Justin were quick to react this time and pulled Cody away from her.

"Slow down there, buddy." said Eva, as Sierra sat down in a dark corner of the room.

"We're not leaving _anyone_ behind!" Cody yelled, struggling as he tried to shake Eva and Justin off him.

"Cody, take it easy." said Justin. "We need to- Hey, be careful with my face!"

"We have to help Gwen!" shouted Cody.

"What if we can't, huh? Then what, brainiac?" yelled Heather, wiping blood of her lips.

Cody growled at her; and as if things weren't chaotic enough already, Sadie started crying and hugged DJ.

"I wanna go ho-o-o-ome!" she cried, which caused Lindsay to freak out as well..

"I don't wanna die, Tyler!" She held her boyfriend tight.

"You _won't_, okay?" said Tyler, although he obviously wasn't sure.

"Alright, look, this is ridiculous!" said Noah.

"Now don't _you_ start, egghead!" LeShawna yelled.

By then, almost all of them were yelling at each other, as Gwen covered her ears. They were all silenced, though, when Marv fired his gun at the sky.

"Christ!" he yelled at the now quiet, startled teens. "Pull yourselves together! We don't know what we're up against, alright? And fighting will only give him, her or _it_ advantage… you got me? See, we are making no progress whatsoever!"

"Um, I think we are." said Courtney and pointed at Duncan.

He was crawling on the floor, carving more numbers in it as he mumbled unintelligibly. The others exchanged glances as Courtney gave Noah a nudge.

"After you." she said, as Noah began examining the numbers.

"Another child's play, I see." he said and rolled his eyes. "This stuff would crack Lawrence Pritchard Waterhouse up."

The numbers on the floor were 20, 1, 14, 11, 25, 15, 21, 14, 15 and 23, then Duncan carved the number 18 on the floor as well. They were hard for Noah to make out as it was a stone floor, not to mention dark.

"Okay, I've got T-H-A-N-K-Y-O-U-N-O-W-R, and that's it, he stopped." he said; Duncan had indeed stopped.

"So, it says 'Thank you, now R'?" said Courtney.

Noah nodded.

"Honey, haven't you got anything else to write?" she said to Duncan, who sat on the floor and looked around.

"Huh?" he said and looked at the floor. "W-what?_ I_ did that? I don't remember doing that!"

"But you _did_." said Marv.

Duncan shrugged and looked at his knife. Chef spoke up.

"Hey Marv, think this is the right time to gather the guns we got?" he said.

"Yeah, and the gas masks, in case we'd encounter the smoke." Marv replied.

"The _what_ with the _huh_?" yelled Noah.

"Then I'll head for the room and get 'em." Chef said.

"So it's finally decided that we're evacuating?" said Alejandro.

"B-b-b-but, look, then he might just follow you to wherever you'll go next and find you there instead, right?" said Bennett. "Perhaps it's best if we stay and fight him, while we can?"

"Wahoo!" yelled Izzy. "I ain't scared of no Sacrificer!_ I_ can fight him with both feet behind tied my head… or something like that."

"Good thing _someone's _eager to die!" said Chris.

"Chris, shut up and help me get that gun-bag in our room, we'll need it." said Chef.

"So there _was_ a point to all that, huh?" replied Chris.

"Marv, get Vogel and Frye over here!" Chef said to Marv. "If _we_ can't fight him off,_ they'll_ have to take the kids to the airport and leave."

"Let's make it so." Marv said and began dialing Frye's number on his cell phone.

"Why can't _you_ fight him while _we _leave?" said Eva.

"Then he won't bother with us! After all… he obviously wants _you_!" said Bennett. "If you stay, we'll eventually find and defeat him, I'm certain."

Eva scoffed.

"Nice, I've always wanted to be bait."

"I gotta go to _my _room too." said DJ. "I can't leave Bunny all alone at a time like this!"

"You don't seriously think we should let you go and split the group up?" said Marv and hung up on Frye. "I'm guessing you're unfamiliar with… well, every horror movie in the world?"

"Well, I don't usually _watch_ any of 'em, no."

"Hm! Figures."

"I need to get Bunny, okay? He's not safe!"

"Neither are you, my lad." Bennett said.

DJ bit his lip as he clenched his fists and rubbed them against each other, nervously. He blinked a few times as he felt he was about to cry.

"Umm…" he said and scratched his bearded chin. "Th- then, uh, g-give…" He hesitated. "G-Give me a gun!"

Those words coming out of DJ's mouth really wasn't something the other teens would expect, therefore they all stared at him in surprise as he had finished his sentence. He glanced at them and smacked his lips.

"Yeah, y'all heard me!" he said. "If I can't go to my room unprotected, well, give me one of the guns, then!"

Chef walked up to him and raised his hand; DJ flinched only to get a pat on the shoulder.

"_That's _the spirit, kid." he said and brought out his key card. "Come on, Chris, let's go get the stuff."

He began jogging towards the room as Chris walked after him, shouting:

"Okay! But then I can get on the first plane home, right? _Right_?"

As the two disappeared the teens exchanged glances again and Bennett tapped Marv on the shoulder.

"So, what of the other two?" he said.

"They'll be here, Bennett. Now, we wait."

"Wait for that evil guy to come _get_ us?" said Lindsay, embracing Tyler a bit harder.

"Don't be afraid, Lindsay, okay? We're gonna be fine." Tyler tried to reassure her, although he obviously wasn't sure.

As the teens waited for the equipment to defend themselves with, two soldiers - Frye, an overweight black man, and Vogel, a rather scrawny black man with a big head – meanwhile prepared to head towards the Grand Seas resort in their truck. Both of them were wearing dirty, white tank tops, big boots and green camouflage-pants. They both took a seat in the cab with Frye sitting at the wheel and Vogel next to him.

"So, why we gonna go out there 'n help them teens, man?" said Vogel.

"I'm in it for the money, Marv's in it 'cause he believes in Bennett's stories and you're in it 'cause you don't have no choice."

Vogel scoffed as Frye started the truck.

"Homie, what money?" Vogel said and leaned back. "That brit-dude ain't got nothin' to give us. He's either just some crazy-ass old man who believes in ghosts or he's a complete liar. Either way, he ain't payin' for any of our help."

"Nice speech, homie." Frye replied, sarcastically. "Now go get some rest. You're gonna need it."

Instead of going to get some rest in the sleeper-compartment, Vogel sighed and lit a cigarette.

"Man, I don't need no rest!" He put the cigarette in his mouth. "I was born for this kinda stuff."

The two chuckled.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**For those of you who have been waiting,**

**I'm sorry it took me so long;**

**I've rewritten a few things and will try to keep the story going.**

**Some may say: "Hey, why's Ezekiel not a Gollum-like creature**

**anymore?" and ask other questions.**

**That's because the latest episodes have been one big "TAKE THAT" to all **

**the fan-fic authors out there.**

**Anywho, I went back to Grand Seas a few months back. **

**It was just as lovely as I remembered it. ;)**


	11. Unmasked

**Chapter 11: Unmasked**

No one made a noise. No one said anything. The teens just stood there on the long balcony – some leaning on the wall, watching the moon above the black ocean, others leaning on the railing looking at the floor – waiting for Chef and Chris to return.

After he decided he had waited long enough, DJ decided to leave. The only one who noticed this was Sadie. She ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I can't take this anymore!" replied DJ. "If I don't go now, Bunny will die."

"B-but… you need a gun. You said so yourself."

DJ sighed and massaged his left eyebrow with his fingers.

"I don't know what I was thinkin' back there. That wasn't _me_, man!" DJ walked away from the group. "_This_ is me!"

Sadie followed him without the others paying any attention.

Bridgette sat curled up against the wall, trying to find peace by silently whimpering the lyrics to one of her favourite songs.

"Women of Santiago… feel the… southern wind… blow." She did her best to convince herself that Geoff was alright.

Marv intended to remove Trent's body but Gwen wouldn't go away from him; she lied down next to him holding his lifeless hand.

"What kind of _sick_ asshole would do somethin' like this?" Marv whispered.

Beth gave Cody a nudge. He was leaning on the railing, arms crossed, eyes shut tight.

"Cody?" said Beth.

No response.

"C-Cody?"

"WHAT?" Cody screamed, startling Beth and the others.

His scream echoed through the night as Beth stepped back. When he looked at her Beth noticed that his eyes were almost completely red from tears and how full of rage he was.

"Nothing." she said and sat down on the stone floor.

Courtney was alone with her thoughts; she was sitting at the bottom of the staircase up to the roof, resting her head on her hands, watching a little lizard run by. Next to her was Duncan, on whom she glanced every now and then, waiting for him to do something strange.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" he said suddenly.

Courtney closed her eyes.

"Looking at Trent, I… I don't know _what _to think, Duncan. I… don't know."

"Don't worry. He only wants _me_, anyway." said Duncan.

"Oh, Duncan! Don't talk like that! We're in this together."

"How do _you_ know The Sacrificer wants us all?" Duncan said, sounding angrier than before.

Courtney scratched the back of her neck.

"Well, I…"

Duncan stood up.

"How do you know these guys aren't the bad guys? How do you know they're not all just part of Chris' latest plan to torture us? How do you know _he_ is not trying to make us lose our humanity by becoming killers?" He tried to keep his voice down, but could barely resist the urge to scream his words. "What if Chris just… _put _The Sacrificer in my head… some… how…"

As he said those last words, he fell to his knees. The skull-mask flashed before his eyes repeatedly as The Sacrificer spoke.

"Focus, you fool! Pay attention!"

Bennett turned his head towards Duncan.

"Oh dear, it's happening again." he said and kneeled down besides Duncan. "What's happening, boy? What do you see?"

"Get lost, grandpa!"

"Duncan, please cooperate!" begged Courtney.

"Yes Duncan, please cooperate!" said Bennett.

By now, more of the teens were actually focused on Duncan.

"D- DJ?" said Duncan and got back on his feet within the blink of an eye. "W-where's DJ?"

The others looked around; indeed, where was DJ? And where was Sadie?

"Oh for the love of…" Marv said and cocked his gun.

DJ was meanwhile standing outside his hotel room-door searching his pockets for his keycard. Sadie, who had followed him there, tapped his shoulder.

"DJ? Isn't splitting up, like, what the big, scary man told us _not_ to do?" she said.

"I'll get back to 'em as soon as I've got Bunny, okay?" replied DJ, as he unlocked the door.

He hesitated for a while, but after taking a deep breath he opened the door. The room was dark and silent, but thanks to the twilight he could see that his bunny was just lying there on the bed, peacefully. He exhaled.

"Pheew, thank Heavens above."

Sadie watched as he picked Bunny up, but then he just stood there doing absolutely nothing.

"DJ?" she said. "What are you…"

She noticed that his legs were shaking and that he was staring at the glass door which led to their terrace. When she looked in that direction her eyes widened as she gasped loudly.

A tall man with a black, hooded robe and a mask resembling a misshapen skull was standing behind the glass door. Sadie remembered the way Bennett had described The Sacrificer and was now fully convinced that his story was real. The Sacrificer opened the glass door and slowly stepped into the room. DJ wanted to run, but he couldn't move an inch; he just stood there, shivering and holding his bunny close to his chest.

"Outstanding." The Sacrificer whispered. "Your love for others truly warms my heart. But I'm afraid… that you're _still_ one of them!"

"W-w… what are you going to do to us?" DJ was able to spit out.

"What is it that you ar so afraid of? Dying?" said The Sacrificer. "We _all_ leave this life at some point."

"Wh- what are gonna _do_ to us?" DJ tried again.

"You have a big heart. I know that." The Sacrificer continued. "And yet, you always pic..."

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA _DO_ TO US?" DJ shouted suddenly, jump-scaring Sadie but The Sacrificer didn't react in any way.

"Why, I shall have fun with you, of _course._" he said calmly as a loud poof was heard and a cloud of pink smoke emerged from his belly. DJ covered his face and coughed."Look on the bright side, big man; I'm not treating you as badly as I shall treat that bully-friend of yours." said The Sacrificer and walked back outside.

As Sadie watched in fear, DJ turned towards her and threw Bunny at her.

"Take… care… of him!" he screamed and covered his face with his hands.

Eventually, his skin turned grey and he removed his hands from his face; his eyes were now glowing pink. He raised his head and let out a high pitched scream that sounded nothing like him; it sounded much more like an angry little boy. He started limping towards the door but Sadie slammed it shut and ran off with Bunny.

She immediately stopped as she was met by the others.

"You!" shouted Marv. "Where's your friend?"

Sadie didn't know what to say so she just stood there, panting with wide eyes.

"Ooooh… crap!" said Marv. "Y'know when that boy said he hadn't seen a single horror flick, he knew what he was talking about."

"Sadie, we simply _must_ know, where _is_ DJ?" said Alejandro.

Just then, DJ came limping around the corner, letting out another strange-sounding scream. He held out his left hand and covered his chest with the right one. He scanned his pink eyeballs across the small crowd of people staring at him in confusion and fear.

Duncan eventually walked up to him.

"D- DJ? My man? Do you rememb-" His sentence was interrupted by DJ punching him in the stomach, causing him to bend over and pant for air.

DJ screamed again and used his fists to slam Duncan in the back, flooring him. He raised his foot preparing to step on his former friend but was shoved aside by Marv who held his gun at him. DJ grunted as his right arm hit the railing of the balcony. He shook his head and turned his head towards Marv, who was pointing his gun at him. Marv glanced at the other teens and sighed.

"Forgive me…" he whispered and pulled the trigger.

Everyone else closed their eyes as the sound of the gunshot filled the air. When they opened their eyes, DJ had fallen over the railing and a loud thud was heard as his lifeless body hit the ground.

At this point, they all felt like they were in a nightmare. They were not sure if what they just saw and heard was really real, if it really just happened, if the nicest person any of then ever known just got gunned down. Sadie fell to her knees and Bunny ran away from her and jumped of the balcony.

Sadie looked over the railing with bloodshot eyes and quivering lips and watched as Bunny sniffed on the body of his former owner, hopped around it a few times and eventually lied down next to him, as if going to sleep.

"No…" Sadie whimpered. She began shaking and one second later she screamed. "NOOOO!"

She ran over to Marv and punched him in the chest repeatedly, screaming the word "NO!" each strike. Soon enough she gave up and sat down, sobbing. Marv looked at the other teens, whom all seemed to be paralyzed.

"I'm not asking you to forgive me!" he said. "I merely want you to know… that I had no choice. _None_ of us have a choice!"

Eva stepped forth, trying to hold back her tears.

"How the _HELL_ do you _know_ that, huh? How the do _you_ know we couldn't have chos-" She had to pause to keep from crying. "…we couldn't have _chosen_ to help him? How the hell do you know there's not a cure for… for _that_? Huh?"

Marv sighed.

"God!" shouted Eva.

Duncan didn't bother to get up. He just lied down, staring into thin air. Suddenly he heard The Sacrificer's voice:

"Are you having fun yet?"

"He's here." said Duncan. He got up and tried to gain the attentions of the shocked teens. "Guys! He's close! We have to get him _now_!"

The others didn't respond; instead they all stared at a tall figure coming around the corner – The Sacrificer. Duncan turned around and gasped as he saw him. He was looking at the ground but raised his head as soon as he stopped walking.

"You want to take my face, don't you?" he said, addressing all the teens and Marv. "You are going to be… disappointed."

No one did anything, but all of a sudden, Bridgette was on her legs, running towards The Sacrificer, letting out a furious scream. Without him reacting in any way, she tackled him and kneeled on his stomach, screaming:

"What have you done? What did you do to Geoff? What the hell is wrong with you? Who _are_ you?"

"If you simply unmask me, I will do you a favor and explain." The Sacrificer replied, calmly. "It may give you some advantage, but _that_ is not important right now."

The other teens walked over to the two.

"Come on, Bridge! Unmask this son of a bitch." said Justin. "I wanna spit in his most likely un-pretty face."

"Ladies first!" said Bridgette.

She grabbed the skull-mask with both her hands and furiously yanked it of his face! She gasped and got back on her feet within half a second. Everyone's jaw dropped as they looked upon the face that had been hiding behind the mask – Geoff's face!

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Hmm, I gotta admit, this chapter was quite a downer. :(**

**I'm not sure if I made anyone cry but if I did, then**

**I'm sorry, I guess.**

**Also, even though our bad guy is "unmasked", this story is still not quite over… **

**I'll see you next time, folks!**


	12. Mist

**Prologue**

A robe-wearing young man, whose face was hidden by a hood, was sitting at his desk in the middle of the night. The only source of light in the room was the light from the moon and three candles on the desk. The young man was writing a note, using pen and ink – doing it the classic way.

"This seems just about right." he whispered to himself.

He reached over to the ink-bottle, accidentally spilling it out all over his desk. He removed his paper, stood up and looked upon his faint reflection in the expanding puddle of ink.

"This will be the last you ever see of me." he said and put on his Sacrificer-mask.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mist**

Bridgette looked at Geoff, back at the mask and then back at Geoff again. She refused to believe that this was true. As she looked at him, she gestured at the mask.

"Why?" she cried.

Geoff said nothing; he just stared at the wall with his yellow eyes.

"Because of you we've lost Trent and DJ, two of your _own_ best friends!" yelled LeShawna. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Geoff remained silent.

"Just tell us _why_, Geoff!" said Courtney. "Just… just explain to us why you would you something like this to your friends – people you love?"

Not a word.

"And what about Bridgette, Geoff?" shouted Ezekiel. "Do you care about what happens to _her_ in the middle of all this? Huh? Do you?"

"Looks like he won't talk." Marv said.

"Let's _make_ him, shall we?" said Eva.

"Wait!" Cody exclaimed. "He… he's not breathing. He's… gone."

Bridgette covered her mouth. She was now able to cry no more.

"It's not over." said Duncan, suddenly.

"Duncan?" said Courtney.

"It's not over, yet! He's still here! Geoff's not him!"

"Fantastic!" said The Sacrificer, gaining everyone's attention.

Bridgette quickly crawled away from Geoff's body in fear.

Geoff's mouth didn't move. The voice came from a speaker on the suit Geoff had on, beneath the robe; Cody was quick to find it.

"Where are you?" he yelled.

"I'm safe; no need to worry." said The Sacrificer, mockingly.

"Spill it, you sick bastard!" yelled Eva. "What's your game?"

"Listen to me carefully, for you have little time." he then said. "I have rigged this entire resort with both microphones and my own special 'smoke machines', if you will. This of course means I have been listening to each word you have all uttered; paid attention to everything you have been through so far. And I have been with you for longer than you think. Soon, I will release my smoke upon all of Grand Seas."

"But… why?" said Cody.

"Among you there _are_ no innocents! However, I shall be generous and give you some advantage. Look upon my right leg!"

Cody removed a part of the robe which obscured Geoff's leg. There was a baseball bat strapped to it. Cody grabbed it.

"Oh great!" said Noah. "Now we can _beat _the pink smoke over the head as soon as we encounter it."

"Well then, smart guy…" said Cody, addressing The Sacrificer. "…why are you even telling us all this? To give us more advantage? Aren't you afraid we'll escape now?"

"Actually… _no_!" The Sacrificer replied as a loud hissing-noise was heard.

As the teens looked around they could see pink smoke spurting out of some nearby trees and bushes.

"Everybody, get out of here, _now_!" shouted Marv as all the teens, except Bridgette and Katie, started running. "Leave your boyfriend, girl. It's over for him!" he shouted and pulled a crying Bridgette away from Geoff, with the help of Ezekiel.

Katie had been talking to her mom on the cell phone for the entire conversation between The Sacrificer and the others, and kept talking as they ran past her.

"No it's not _that_, mom. I… well, I… oh God!" she said as she wept. "Mom? We are being followed by-"

"Katie, come with me!" said Noah, forcing Katie to end her call.

"Wait a second!" Courtney exclaimed. "Where's Bennett?"

"That son of a bitch!" yelled Marv. "He must have made a run-for-it when we went to find DJ!"

They ran across the long balcony, trying to outrun the smoke, as suddenly Alejandro disappeared into one of the rooms. Only a few of the teens noticed this, and Duncan, being one of them, proceeded to bang the door.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Let us in! For _God's sake_, let us in!"

Inside, Alejandro was unpacking all his bags at a rushed pace, trying to find a fan he had brought with him. Duncan yelled again.

"Al?"

"What?" yelled Alejandro.

"Let us in!"

Alejandro chuckled.

"You're on your own now, pal. There's only room for me in here!"

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind? Let us in!"

"You mean 'Let the _smoke_ in'?" said Alejandro.

"Al, you bastard!" shrieked Bridgette.

"Alright, alright, but keep quiet!" he said and opened the door.

Duncan, Bridgette, Justin, Cody, Beth, Noah, Ezekiel and Katie came running in and Duncan flung the door shut when they had all entered the room. He leaned on the door, panting as Alejandro put his fan down next to his feet.

"Okay, you're in!" he said and crossed his arms. "Are you happy now?"

Duncan glared at him.

"Hey… where's Courtney?" he then said, which resulted in Duncan punching him in the face, starting a major fight.

Meanwhile, in another room, Chef was looking through the peep hole on his door; he could see a pink fog outside.

"It's time Chris." he said. "You'd better wear one of these." He handed Chris a gas mask.

"Man, wait 'til I tell Jerd about this!" said Chris. "What a weird story _that_ would be, huh? He'd be like 'Hey Chris, what you been up to lately, mate?' and I'd be like 'Meh, not much, y'know, I just got chased around Hurghada by some loony Palpatine-look-a-like who tried to kill me with some pink fog, but enough about me – how was _your_ week?', and he'd just stare at me, all _weirded_ out."

"Are you done?" said Chef. "We gotta go see if the others are still okay."

"Alright." said Chris.

The two walked outside, wearing gas masks and holding handguns and flashlights. Chris was a little bit nervous, as one might have guessed.

"Luckily, no one seemed to be around when this cloud was released…" said Chef, looking around. "…unless the infected are all somewhere else now."

He pointed his gun and flashlight in a few directions before speaking again.

"This cloud is small." he said and gestured towards the garden next to their part of the hotel. "It's probably only covering this area."

"You think… there'll be more of this?" said Chris.

"I'm afraid I don't know, man. Let's move!"

"Yuck! Look at this!" said Chris, pointing his flashlight at Geoff's deceased body.

They walked through the pink fog for some time, until they could hear voices – voices that sounded like Alejandro and Duncan. Chef pointed at one of the doors.

"I believe they're in there!" he said and moved his head closer to the door.

He could hear Duncan say:

"This one's for Harold."

Chef knocked at the door before Duncan did something stupid. This time he heard Noah:

"Just when it gets interesting." he said.

After a while, Chef could also hear Cody say:

"Wait! Take this, just in case." He was handing Noah something!

A few moments later, the door slowly opened and Noah whispered:

"Who's there?"

Chef reached inside and covered Noah's mouth, put the gun and the flashlight away, grabbed Chris, pulled him into the room and quickly closed the door, all while the other teens in the room screamed; however, they stopped when they saw that it was just Chris and Chef. The two of them noticed that Noah was holding a baseball bat and that some of the teens were missing.

"Where's everyone else?" said Chef. "Did they all escape?"

"I believe they've all found shelter in another room." Alejandro said, wiping some blood of his face.

"Yeah, because they're probably _not_ in a room that only has room for _one _guylike_ Al's _room!" Duncan shouted and held his arms out to indicate that he was referring to _this_ particular room.

"Why yes, Duncan." Alejandro replied. "Perhaps you _should_ have gone with _them_, after all?"

"Christ!" shouted Duncan. "Man, what… just what the Hell is wrong with you? Who do you- who do you think you _are_, Al? Huh?"

"Boys!" said Chef. "Calm down, okay? We need to get along if we're gonna stay here until the smoke is all gone!"

"He'll just release more when we get out." Bridgette said. "We don't have anywhere to run. There's no hope…. No hope."

Ezekiel gave her a comforting hug.

"Wait a second, you guys!" said Chris. "Chef, the masks. Where are the _other_ masks?"

Chef slapped his own forehead.

"Damn!" he exclaimed and threw his gun on the floor.

"They're still in our _room_?" shouted Chris. "What the HELL, man?"

Chef picked his gun back up.

"Chris!" he said. "Stay here and make sure these guys don't start pulling each other's hair or get into another slap fight while I go get the bag, okay?"

"The bag?"

"Yes Chris, the bag with the masks!"

Chef adjusted his mask, opened the door and rushed outside and closed the door as quickly as he could, in order to make sure the smoke did not enter the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Chris McLean _is_ The Kindergarten Cop!" said Chris, obviously reluctant to watch over the teens.

"We're not exactly in the mood for your jokes right now, Chris, if you hadn't figured _that_ out already!" said Duncan.

"Oh God…" said Cody as he sat down on of the beds. "Gwen! What happened to her?"

"I'm sorry, Cody." Beth replied. "I tried to see if anyone got her out of her room, but… I- I didn't see her. I'm so sorry."

Cody covered his face with his hands.

"Hate to be the one to say it, dude…" said Justin. "… but I'm afraid she might have sniffed some of that smoke."

"I know!" cried Cody. "I… I know."

"Out of curiosity, what exactly does the pink stuff _do_?" said Chris.

"We are not yet able to put our fingers on that." Alejandro said. "Though it seems that, when you inhale it, it turns you into some sort of cold-blooded, almost non-human killer."

"A zombie?" said Chris.

"Not a zombie." Noah said. "DJ was nothing like any of the zombies _I've_ ever seen. He was more like a killer-robot, minus all the _metal_, of course."

"Uh-huh?" said Chris. "Yeah, I'll, uh, try to imagine that."

"I _totally_ never thought I'd ever say this again…" said Katie. "…but I hope Sadie's alright."

"Ugh!" Duncan grunted angrily. "I'm so sick of this… this freakin' _mess_! Who _is_ the twisted moron that does all this to us? WHO?"

Duncan calmed himself down and slammed his fists on the bed Cody was sitting on. He held that position for a while until he suddenly realized something, at which point his eyes widened and he slowly turned his head towards Alejandro.

"Of course." he whispered, as Alejandro began to look a bit worried. "Of… friggin'… course!"

Duncan began walking slowly towards Alejandro. He stopped halfway there and looked at the others in the room.

"Did _any_ of you guys see this dude care for _anyone_ but HIMSELF in the middle of all this?" he shouted. No one replied. "No! No, you did not! _He_ only tried to get away and make sure _no one_ would discover that _he_… is The Sacrificer."

The others exchanged glances as their jaws dropped. Alejandro gasped.

"What?" continued Duncan. "What, are you surprised? Who else could it be but the biggest jerk in this entire group? Man, he even talks like The Sacrificer!"

"Now Duncan, I am _not_ a killer. I just…"

"Shut up!" Duncan shouted, interrupting Alejandro and pushing him up against the wall. "We've got you _now_, man! Now it's _Game Over_ for you."

No one said anything for a while, but eventually Justin spoke up:

"I believe in Duncan! I believe it's Alejandro."

"You know what? So do I!" said Katie.

"You definitely got my vote!" said Cody.

Alejandro was almost looking flat-out frightened now.

"A-amigos, I beg you." he said. "I am innocent. I _am_!"

Everyone else in the room was standing around him at this point, except for Bridgette with whom he made eye contact. She was giving him The Kubrick Stare – I.E. she had her head tilted, looking up at him from where she was sitting.

"Don't you believe me?" he said.

Bridgette took a deep breath.

"Rip him apart!" she growled.

Alejandro was panting in fear, as Duncan brought out and raised his knife. Just then, he heard The Sacrificer's voice:

"That's it! You're _almost_ there."

Just as Duncan was about to strike someone banged the door. A scream was heard, similar to the one DJ let out when he was attacking Duncan earlier.

"I don't think I like this." Chris said.

Alejandro grinned and moved his hand towards the door handle, opening the door and letting in Gwen! Her skin was now grey and her eyes were glowing pink. Chris and the other teens moved further into the room, fearing that Gwen would attack them. Chris tried to point his gun at her but his hands shivering made it rather difficult for him to aim.

"What are you doing?" Cody yelled.

"Aren't I _supposed_ to shoot?" Chris yelled back.

"Kinda, but I won't let you shoot Gwen!" Cody yelled and tried to grab hold of Chris' gun.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" grunted Chris, trying to get Cody off him.

Just then, Gwen attacked them both, tackling them and scratching them in their faces with her sharp fingernails. Chris fired his gun but only hit the TV, twice! Duncan noticed Alejandro running outside and closing the door.

As he stood outside on the long balcony he sighed and murmured:

"Dios nos perdone." Then he started running.

"He's getting away! Come on!" Duncan exclaimed and opened the door.

Chris got up, shoving Gwen aside.

"She's all yours, Cody!" he yelled and followed Duncan outside, and so did the others.

Cody crawled on his back towards the door as Gwen got back up and started walking towards him, slowly. She had an odd way of walking; she had her knees close together, making them look fused together almost. She held out her right arm and held her left fist close to her heart. She growled silently as she moved closer to Cody.

"I can't hurt you. You know that!" he said.

He got up, grabbed his bat, ran outside and closed the door all within a second. He panted exhaustedly when he came outside; he noticed that the pink fog was no longer there.

Not far from there, Justin tried to tell Duncan and his army that Alejandro had run up to one of the towers but they didn't hear him. Instead, he climbed the steps himself, hoping to find him. By now it was getting windy and his t-shirt flapped as the wind blew.

Eventually, Justin saw that Alejandro was indeed in the tower.

"Alejandro!" he yelled.

Before Justin's eyes Alejandro leaped over the stone wall. Justin heard him hit the roof on the other side of the wall and then roll down to the pool area where a thud was heard as he hit the ground.

"Crap!" said Justin.

He prepared to walk back down to look for Alejandro's body but suddenly more pink smoke puffed out of a tree that was approximately one meter away from the steps. The smoke ended up right in Justin's face. Justin panicked and coughed and looked upon his own arms.

The last thing he ever saw in his life was his arms turning grey.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, did you guys get that? **

**I think most of you did, but I'll point it out for ya because, well,**

**I'm bored.**

**Remember the prologues before chapter 2, 3 and 4?**

**Yeah, they're all in this one, except "shown" from the POV of **_**other**_** characters. ;)**


End file.
